Never ending
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Sequel to *Night and day*. Things couldn't be going better...that is until a fun trip to Bayport to see Frank and Joe turns into a nightmare all over again. An old enemy comes back to have some fun of his own, but only this time he's not alone. Rated T for strong language, sexual stuff and graphic violence. F/N and B/J romance and fluff. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-A fresh start

Never ending

Chpt 1

A fresh start

**A/N: Hey. So this is the sequel to _Night and__ day_ and before I tell you anything else about it, you should know that it's based off the 70s TV show but it's set in modern time meaning they have cell-phones, laptops and such. Also it being based off the TV show, that means that any characterizations I put in are based off what they look like in the show and so I apologize if it confuses you slightly. Janet Louise Johnson is going to be playing Nancy Drew because I liked her and if you don't like her, that's fine but please don't expect me to change who plays her just because you don't like her because you can go ahead and picture her as the other actress but it's Janet who plays her in my story just to clear. Okay, got that outta the way. As far as the genre of the story goes, it's going to be slightly more graphic than the other one(it is a sequel after all) and possibly more suspenseful. The romance I'm gonna promise you will be way better because I like fluff and romance. Now the beginning of this is a bit sad but good. Lastly, I should inform you that Bess and George are in this story but just not shown as much in this chapter. Alrighty...I'll quit babbling so you can read the story already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sun shined through the closed blinds as little spots of sunlight hit the darkened walls. Nineteen year old Bess Marvin stirred in bed, groaning slightly as she gripped her pillow which had a dull dark gold pillow case over it and then finally rolled onto her back. Her head was facing upward towards the ceiling with her eyes starting to crack open as she tried to wake herself up. She felt a hand touch her side and then drape it's arm over her stomach. Bess stifled a light giggle as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Michael.

"Morning." Michael whispered tiredly but with a small smile.

Bess covered her hand over his. "Morning." She said as she looked into her boyfriend's soft blue eyes. Bess finally felt that she'd found the perfect guy and was now completely satisfied with how her life was going.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go out to lunch sometime today and then after that just go for a midnight walk in the park." Michael told her as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"You really have this whole day planned out, huh?" Bess questioned raising an eyebrow as she smiled.

"As long as you're happy, then how things go on a daily basis could mean less to me." Michael replied sincerely. Bess pursed her lips as she thought. "So do you wanna go?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go get ready real quick." Bess said and pecked him on the lips before jumping out of the bed. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on as she started to undress. About fifteen minutes later after getting dressed, she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when the sound of glass shattering reached her ears. Bess stopped what she was doing as she heard a loud thud come from the same direction and put the hairbrush down. "Michael, what was that?" She called out. When no answer came, she opened the door, making her way down to the bedroom.

Once she reached the door, she pushed it open as she slowly walked. "Michael? Did you hear that-"Bess started but stopped when she saw shards of broken glass on the carpeting. Bess tilted her head as she stopped in her tracks. "Michael?" As she walked around the bed, she saw something that no girlfriend or wife would _ever_ want to see in their bedroom. Bess gasped loudly throwing a hand over her mouth as she saw what was laying on the floor….or who was more how you would put it. On the floor was Michael. His face was completely white with no color what so ever as his eyes were shut. Dark red blood soaked the upper shoulder and chest of his blue t-shirt and from what Bess could tell, blood was still coming out of him.

Bess rushed to his side, getting on her knees and quickly pulled Michael's lifeless body onto her lap. Blood was getting all over her clothes and hands, but that was the least of concerns at the moment. "Michael?" She choked out as she started tearing up. She stroked the side of his face frantically as she desperately tried to get him to move. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably and held her boyfriend in her arms. "Baby? Baby, come on! Get up! Michael! Baby! Get up! Please! Please get up!" But there was no response at all. She finally got up and ran to grab the phone on the dresser, proceeding to call an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Nancy Drew was driving in her car when she saw a police car fly right past her along with a red and white ambulance truck following behind it. She looked up at one of the street signs which read the name Robinson Drive and quickly remembered that was where Bess's boyfriend Michael lived. "Oh god." She muttered under her breath. Pressing on the gas pedal, Nancy started to follow where they were going. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. Being carried out the front door on a gurney by several paramedics was Michael and his shirt was stained with blood while his face was completely pale. Nancy looked around in various directions and finally saw Bess standing in the doorway. She ran up to her immediately. "Bess! Bess, what the hell happened?"

Bess's clothing and hands were stained with blood as she struggled to hold in her tears. "He's gone, Nancy. Michael….he's gone." She cried with a single tear running down her cheek. Nancy felt her heart crack and brought her best friend into a hug as she continued to sob.

* * *

It had been at least three months since that had happened and while she seemed to be doing better, Nancy could tell that Michael's death had affected Bess severely because while they still remained very close friends, Bess didn't come over or talk with them…. at least not as much as she used to. Nancy knew she couldn't hold it against her though. Bess lost someone who she truly loved and to have that taken away within seconds would've been hard for _anyone _to recover from and so Nancy just decided that she would come around on her own time which was better than everyone else, herself included pushing Bess.

That morning, Nancy was sitting on her laptop typing when her fifteen year old sister Vivia walked in. Vivia seemed to have been doing quite well since the ordeal with Adam Grey which had been over with for about five months now. Adam had been thrown into a mental clinic for the criminally insane which none of them knew exactly where it was located at, and things were going just fine. "Hey." Vivia greeted and sat down by her at the kitchen table.

"Hey." Nancy returned with a brief smile before continuing her typing.

"You're up early." Vivia remarked with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Nancy questioned.

"It's only seven thirty and it's a Saturday." Vivia said gesturing her head towards the clock on the wall. Nancy whipped her head towards the direction Vivia was looking. "I thought you didn't have class today."

Nancy sighed. "I don't. But I have a paper to write and it's due in a few weeks. So I decided to get a jump start on it." She explained and gingerly closed the laptop. "I need to take a break."

"For once, I'm actually bored." Vivia admitted.

"Why?" Nancy asked as she poured cereal into a medium sized bowl.

"Well, think about it. There's no mysteries, no stalkers, no weird conspiracies going on." Vivia stated.

"But it's kinda nice to not have all that going on." Nancy disagreed as she walked back over to the table and sat down. "_Plus_, no Adam Grey trying to kill us all in our sleep which I have to say is probably a bonus to all this."

Vivia shrugged. "True. But, Nanc come on. You can't say you're not bored without a mystery." She said.

"It is a bit boring I have to admit." Nancy responded reluctantly.

Vivia laughed slightly. "It's kind of weird to think how long it's been since that happened. But it doesn't matter, right?" She spoke up.

Nancy paused before speaking, her gaze trailing. "Exactly. It's over and that's all that really matters now." She clarified.

* * *

Later on that day in Bayport Massachusetts, Frank and Joe Hardy were for once completely bored. They didn't have any cases to work on and it was pouring outside which didn't make for a very pleasant time to be out and about.

"It's official. I'm about to die of boredom." Joe stated dramatically as he stood up from one of the stools at the kitchen table.

Frank rolled his eyes as he plopped himself onto the couch in the living room. "For once, I think you're right. The weather is horrible, we have no cases to work on and it's extremely boring in here." He agreed and looked over his shoulder at Joe. "Even with you around."

"Well thanks _so _much for the compliment." Joe said sarcastically. Frank ignored him again as he continued to talk. "I just can't believe this. We always get stressed out about mysteries and here we are practically _begging_ for one to come knocking at the door."

In the midst of what was going on, Frank glanced at the table next to the couch and saw what looked like a framed picture sitting on it. He picked it up and realized it was a color picture of himself, Joe, Nancy, her sister and the girls. Memories started clicking on in his head. It was in early June, the summer before the ordeal with Adam Grey and Vivia was visiting with her sister in River Heights, so Frank and Joe decided to surprise her and Nancy by coming down to see them. Frank was in the middle of Nancy and George with his arms around both their shoulders and Joe was standing next to George with his arm around Bess's waist while Vivia was on the right end next to Joe and Bess. Frank smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Do you remember this?" Frank asked with a chuckle. Joe walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"What's that?" Joe questioned in confusion as he looked at the picture Frank had handed to him.

"Joe, don't you remember? It was in early June, the summer before what happened with Adam Grey. Vivia had been visiting with Nancy in River Heights at the time and we chose to go down there with dad to surprise them." Frank explained.

Joe's mouth dropped open in realization. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." He said shaking his head as he looked at it. Joe suddenly looked up from the picture as an idea popped into his head. He paused briefly before turning his head to look over at his brother and spoke clearly. "We should ask them to come here."

"What?" Frank mumbled, having not been paying much attention before.

"The girls. We should ask Nancy, Vivia, Bess and George to come up here to Bayport for a visit." Joe insisted not hesitating any of the words that had just come from his mouth.

Frank sighed. "Joe, I don't think that they-"He began only to be cut off by Joe.

"Oh come on. It's the perfect time for them to come and for us too. We don't have any cases to work on….Nancy I'm pretty sure is bored out of her mind without a case and since the whole thing with Adam is over, we have nothing to worry about." Joe insisted once more.

* * *

That night in a different part of Bayport on a college campus, a girl named McKenzie Daniels was making her way to her dorm. She had been to a class that started at six o'clock and had just ended at eight fifteen. It was fairly dark out and so she could hardly see anything. But from behind her, she heard heavy footsteps.

"Who's there?" McKenzie asked, stopping in her tracks as she turned around to see who it was but saw no one was there and continued walking. All of a sudden, she felt someone come up behind her and grab her. McKenzie tried to scream but their grip on her mouth was so tight that she could hardly make a sound and started dragging her towards a vehicle. Before she knew it, she was thrown inside. The vehicle then swerved out of the parking lot and into the darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know! Bad cliffhanger. My bad. But it's only the first chapter, so be nice to me. Now if you have any questions about anything that happened in this chapter, just say so in the reviews and tell me what you thought of this first chapter. There's a reason why this chapter wasn't all packed with mystery and suspense. I wannna be sure to save as much as I can for later chapters since this story is more than likely going to more chapters. Also if you're wondering about Vivia, just ask in the reviews. Any ideas, just PM me. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie and the next one will be up as soon as possible. Tah tah for now!=D**


	2. Chapter 2-Hello again

Never ending

Chpt 2

Hello again

**A/N: Hi I'm back. I know it took me slightly longer to post this than it should have but it's here now. Before I say anything else, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot and help me to keep writing. So thanks! Anywho, this chapter will be longer and will be getting more into the mystery that along with there will be more of Bess and George in this chapter. Now, I'm not sure how many of you were wondering this, but just so you know, this is the sequel to _Night and day_as I mentioned before and it's not required but I would suggest reading a bit of it before reading this just so you understand the plot a bit better. Lastly as for the ages of the others, Nancy is 20,(she turned 20 in _Night and day_)Bess is 19, George is 20, Frank is 21, Joe is 20, and Vivia(my OC who is Nancy younger sister), is 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nancy was jotting down notes in her notebook, her mind off in another place when the phone started ringing, snapping her out of her trance. She stood up quickly and walked over to it to see who it was before picking it up. "Hello?" Nancy greeted.

"Nancy, it's Frank." A familiar male voice said.

Nancy's eyes widened in surprise. "Frank? I haven't heard from you for a while. How are you?" She responded as her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm doing good. How about you? Any new mysteries to work on yet?" Frank answered.

"No. I've hardly been busy at all to be honest. But I do miss you guys. We haven't seen each other since…..you know." Nancy agreed.

Frank hesitated to speak for a moment. "That's actually why I was calling. Joe and I have been thinking that since it's been so long, maybe we should get together sometime." He told her. He paused briefly. "Would you by any chance wanna come here to Bayport?"

Nancy was speechless for a moment. "Really? When were you thinking?" She questioned reluctantly. She was tongue tied after what he had asked before.

"In a couple days would be fine if it works for you." Frank replied.

"Yeah I guess that would be okay. I'll need to talk with my dad about getting the flight tickets." Nancy said. She was about to explain more but Frank cut in immediately.

"Nancy, don't even worry about that. Joe and I will take care of your guys' tickets _and _the flight." Frank reassured her quickly.

"That would be great. Thanks." Nancy replied sounding very relieved. "Oh and Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"Bess is still kind of fragile right now about Michael's death. So it would be best if we just didn't bring it up during the trip because I don't wanna push her too much." Nancy told him firmly.

"No problem. Bye." Frank clarified in understanding and hung up.

Nancy walked into the living room where Bess, Vivia, and George were all sitting together. "Who was that?" Vivia asked.

"It was Frank." Nancy told them.

"What did he say?" George asked tilting her head.

Nancy licked her lips in reluctance. "He asked if we wanted to go stay with them in Bayport." She responded.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" George verified.

"Well, are we going?" Vivia questioned eagerly.

"If you guys want to." Nancy said.

George looked over at her blonde cousin who hadn't said a word since Nancy spoke. "Come on, Bess. It'll be fun and we haven't seen them in months." She persuaded.

"I don't know, George." Bess said quietly.

"But we all know how much you miss Joe." Vivia teased with a giggle.

Bess started blushing. "I do not." She retorted. George, Nancy, and Vivia rolled their eyes. "Okay I'll go with. But it has _nothing _to do with Joe at all."

"Sure it doesn't." Nancy muttered under her breath with a smile.

"Nancy!" Bess snapped.

"I'm kidding. Anyways, we're leaving in a couple days if that works for you guys. It'll be on a Wednesday." Nancy explained.

"Yeah that's fine." Bess said. "I think this is the first time we've gone somewhere with you to not solve a mystery."

* * *

"Yes that's Alexander Garrett." A male voice on the phone clarified.

"I see and where will you be flying to, Mr. Garrett?" A feminine voice on the other line asked.

"Bayport Massachusetts. I have some personal things to attend to there. So I'll be leaving to go there on Wednesday, April 14th." He told her.

"Very well. I'll book you a flight right now and then everything for that day should be set." She said.

"I appreciate it. You have a good rest of the night. Goodbye." He replied and hung up. Adam Grey smirked cockily as he punched in a few things on his computer. "That takes care of that."

"So did they buy it?" Vince questioned.

"You bet they did." Adam said happily.

"What's our next move? How do we find these people?" Vince pressed on. Vince was a tall guy, non-Caucasian tall man with a muscular build who was about twenty four years old and was mostly bald with a black short beard.

Adam pulled open a drawer in his desk. "Our next move is to track them down and give them what they deserve." He explained and handed him a photograph.

* * *

"Do you think she's doing okay?" Vivia asked as she sat on her sister's bed later on the next night.

"What?" Nancy responded as she put a large red suitcase onto her bed and opened it up.

"Bess. I feel like her being nervous about going is just about Michael's death and her having a tough time moving on." Vivia said.

Nancy sighed as she started grabbing clothes she had picked out for the trip and folded them before putting them into the suitcase. "Michael is dead and Bess really loved him. To have someone you love taken away like that is hard to get over and painful which I can't say I blame her for being a bit nervous." She explained as she grabbed a pair of shoes and put them into the suitcase.

"I just can't imagine losing someone like that. Especially you love so much. One minute they're there and the next minute they're gone. So fast." Vivia exclaimed softly with a sad tone.

"All I hope for is that this'll help her to feel better about what's happened. We all need a break anyways." Nancy said as she continued packing. She closed the suitcase and put it onto the floor. "We should get to bed. Our flight leaves at ten thirty tomorrow and we need to be up kinda early."

"Okay. See you in the morning." Vivia nodded as she walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning, Nancy and Vivia had left around eight forty five to get to the airport. They would've gotten there faster had it not been for the slight traffic jam along the way but were able to get there a few minutes before nine thirty. After going through security with Bess and George, they walked around the airport looking for the gate they were supposed to go to.

"It's gate 30-B, right?" George guessed as she carried a medium sized black duffle bag in her hand and a plane ticket in the other.

"Yeah. It should be coming in a minute." Nancy responded. Once there, they stood in line waiting for their turn to get on the plane.

"You four are in isle seven. Seats seven A through seven D." A female flight attendant said as she scanned the four tickets before handing them back to them. "Enjoy the flight."

"Thanks." Nancy said as they made their way onto the plane.

Bess sat down beside Nancy after putting her carryon bag in the upper storage compartment and sighed loudly. "Oh I hope I don't throw up on this flight." She moaned nervously tilting her head up towards the ceiling.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Nancy assured her, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"She's scared of flying?" Vivia exclaimed in surprise.

"No. But she hates airplane food because it makes her sick." George laughed as she opened up her book.

"It's not funny." Bess growled in embarrassment.

"So as long as you stay away airplane food, you'll be fine." Vivia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Attention all passengers. We will be taking off any second now. All electronics should be turned off until the plane is safely in the air. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight." The pilot announced over the speaker. The front of the plane began tilting upward and started to take off.

After about an hour and a half of flying, Bess started to shake Nancy awake. "Nancy. Nancy, wake up." Bess said quietly as she gently shook her shoulder.

Nancy moaned as her blue eyes fluttered open. "How long was I asleep?" She questioned tiredness still evident in her voice.

"About a half an hour. You started to fall asleep about twenty minutes after we took off." Vivia stated.

"Oh." Nancy moaned and pushed her hair behind both ears. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night for some reason."

"It's okay. It happens." George said simply.

"Are the guys picking us up at the airport?" Vivia asked.

"Yeah that's what Frank told me when we talked last night." Nancy responded rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

"Speaking of, how long until we land?" Bess questioned.

"I'm not sure." George told her.

"Attention all passengers. We have now arrived in Massachusetts and should be landing in about five minutes. So please remain seated until the flight has come to a complete stop. Thank you for flying with us." A flight attendant said.

"Thank god." Bess sighed dramatically in relief.

Meanwhile, Frank and Joe were standing in the airport as they patiently waited for the girls to show up. "So any thoughts on seeing your new girlfriend?" He joked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Joe and I'm not nervous." Frank said firmly.

"I never said you were nervous. But you did just say you _aren't _nervous which now makes me think that maybe you _are _nervous about seeing her because you said you weren't in order to cover up the fact you actually are." Joe told him.

Frank's mouth dropped open slightly as he tried to think of a response. "I think that's the most words I've heard you use in a sentence to be honest." He stated a matter-of-factly. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look who's here." Joe pointed out. He leaned towards his brother and spoke quietly. "Don't be nervous." Frank elbowed him in the ribs, not bothering to respond. "Ow."

Nancy approached them with a smile on her face. "Well, look who it is. You two sure haven't changed much." She greeted.

"Hi, Nanc." Joe said as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

After pulling apart, she turned her attention to Frank who despite his calmness was extremely nervous. She didn't even speak but just hugged him gently. Frank returned the hug. "I can't lie. I have to say I missed you." Frank admitted.

Nancy smiled in return. "I missed you too." She agreed as they pulled apart and kept staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Joe!" Bess exclaimed eagerly and practically threw herself at him in a hug.

"Hey." Joe said as he quickly put his arms around her waist. He ran a hand through her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. It's good to see you again." Bess replied as she finally pulled away from him.

"Same. Especially at a time when we're not solving a mystery." Joe added. After about ten minutes, they started walking out towards the parking lot and drove off once in the car.

Adam Grey stood there watching intently with a cold gaze and waited for a few seconds before pulling out his cell phone. "Vince, it's me. There's been a slight change in plans." He told him.

**I'm sorry if this cliffhanger sucked(again). But at least this chapter was good and longer. I know you guys wanna see more suspenseful stuff already but the best things are worth waiting for. There will be more in the next chapter-PROMISE, along with romance. I'm trying my best to savor as much as I can for later chapters so this story can have more chapters than Night and day. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. Also, if you're wondering, yes there will be newer characters but I wanna wait to add those yet and be warned, the next chapter will be way more intense than this one which I hope you'll like. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3-Nothing

Never ending

Chpt 3

Nothing

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the big delay. I've been really busy lately and nearly forgot about this chapter along with the fact I had a temporary case of writers block. Before I say anything else, I appreciate the reviews and feedback you guys have been giving me. I've never gotten so many reviews in just two chapters. So thank you so so much. It means a lot. So this chapter while there's not a lot of romance in it, we do see a lot more suspense and unfolding of the mystery. Remember McKenzie? The one who got kidnapped in the first chapter? We're gonna see and learn more about her in this chapter not only as a victim but also just a person in general. You guys can really decide what she looks like because as far as a character goes, she's not majorly important. The end of this chapter will shock you especially if you've read Night an day. Enjoy!**

* * *

McKenzie woke up on a hard, concrete floor. Her head was spinning, while her entire body ached and there was an unpleasant smell that stayed near her, also putting an odd taste in her mouth. She pulled herself up off the floor and into a seated position as she studied her surroundings carefully.

"It's about time you woke up," A deep voice grunted in annoyance.

"W-where am I? What's going on?" McKenzie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"All that will come in good time, sweetie," He replied and knelt down in front of her.

McKenzie studied the man before her. Fear filled her entire body. _"If I'm gonna get out of here, I need to make sure this guy trusts one hundred percent," _She thought to herself. "Okay."

"Good girl," He said quietly, nodding his head slowly. "Now you're gonna cooperate one way or another because it's the only way you're gonna stay alive. So just do as I ask and nothing bad will happen."

McKenzie took in a silent deep breath. "I will. I'll do exactly what you want as long as you don't hurt me,"

* * *

"Can we eat now or do we have to wait another hour?" Vivia asked sarcastically as she and Nancy entered their hotel room. Their hotel room was a two bedroom one. One room was extremely large and the other one was slightly smaller than the other one.

"We'll eat in a little bit, Viv. I wanna unpack first," Nancy told her and made her way into her room.

Vivia rolled her hazel green eyes as she started unzipped her large purple duffle bag. "Fine. But hurry so-"She began but stopped mid-sentence. She pulled out what looked like a white envelope. "What's this?"

"What's wrong?" Nancy said as she walked up to her sister.

"I found this in my bag just now and I don't remember packing it all," Vivia replied as she gave the envelope to her sister.

Nancy carefully opened it, reaching her hand inside and pulling out a piece of paper. She paused briefly and then found her voice again. "There's a note in here. It's says 'They're just around the corner which is why I need your help before it's too late'."

"What does that mean?" Vivia said with a shrug.

"I have no idea. But I'm not gonna wait long to find out." Nancy said.

"Should we tell the others?" Vivia asked concern evident in her tone.

Nancy bit her lower lip as she stared absently at the object in her hands. "I think we should just to be safe," She said nodding firmly. The two then proceeded to walk out the door, closing it behind them.

"You found this in your suitcase?" Joe verified as Vivia handed him the envelope.

Vivia nodded. "Yeah. It was just lying there when I opened it,"

"There's a note in there ," Nancy added.

"Nancy, it could just be a prank," George suggested simply.

"Then how do you explain the note? Let alone get it inside Vivia's bag," Frank retorted.

"Prank or not, whoever did this did a pretty damn good job with not being caught," Joe said as he handed the envelope back to Vivia.

"What should we do now?" Bess spoke up.

"For starters, I think you should stay here for now where it's safe," Frank said. "We could go over some of this and see if we can figure it out."

"Okay." Nancy agreed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around to see it was George.

"Hey, listen, Nanc. I know you need my help but I'm really tired and I think I might just go back to the hotel for now to rest," George told her.

"That's fine. Take Vivia with you though," Nancy said.

"Why?"

"_Because _I don't want my little sister getting too involved in this. That's why,"

George reluctantly agreed. "Alright."

"Can I help with research?" Vivia asked.

Nancy shook her head. "No. Not this time because you're going back to the hotel with George,"

Vivia sighed in annoyance. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because this isn't the kind of thing I want my little sister getting involved in," Nancy responded.

"I'm _not _a baby, Nancy. I'm fifteen years old and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Vivia argued.

"That isn't the point. You are my sister and I love you. You may be fifteen, Vivia but you're still young which is why I can't have you getting thrown into this stuff," Nancy shot back. "I want what is best for you. You'll get to help but now is not the time for you to be involved. Please just trust me, Vivia."

"Fine. Let's go," Vivia said stomping away from her sister and getting her coat.

Nancy ran her hand through her hair. "I'll call you when Bess and I are on our way back. Keep an eye on her,"

"I will. See you in a little bit," George said softly as she walked towards the door.

"Okay. So what's our first move?" Nancy asked.

"I say we try to figure out who wrote it. Whoever wrote it had to have left some sort of print on there," Bess insisted.

"She's right. Let's get started right now," Frank agreed.

* * *

McKenzie sat on the dirty sheet that night that was supposed to be her so-called bed as she picked at her finger nails. She had painted them a few days before and now paint was stuck underneath them which she knew despite this being an annoyance was the least of what she should've been worried about. It wasn't like she _was_ worried or more like worried was the only thing she was feeling. There were so many different feelings, thoughts and fears right now; she couldn't even keep track of them at the moment. Fear _obviously _was one of the big ones because she was afraid of what this person wanted from her, what he was going to do to her and if he was ever going to let her go. McKenzie prayed with all her heart that he would. She felt like she was in an endless pit of nothing combined with despair and the thought of her spending the rest of her time in a place like that was unbearable and horrifying to her. Just then, the metal door opened, that same man coming in. McKenzie stayed completely silent as he walked up to her.

He was holding a small, wrinkled, brown paper bag in his left hand and pulled out a plastic wrap covered sandwich, then bluntly threw it onto McKenzie's blanket. McKenzie reached out a hand towards the sandwich, carefully picking it up in her hands and tugging at the wrapping around it. "That's your meal for now. Be grateful we're feeding you at all because we could choose to do otherwise in case you're not aware,"

McKenzie gave a short nod, not quite listening to what he was saying as she peeled the plastic off the sandwich. "Thanks,"

The man waited for a few minutes as she stayed completely silent. "What's your name?"

McKenzie swallowed the food in her mouth after chewing it and looked at him in slight surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Your name. What is it?" He clarified dryly.

"McKenzie. My name is McKenzie Daniels," She said.

The man pursed his lips. "How old are you, McKenzie?"

"Seventeen," McKenzie replied quickly.

"I'm assuming you live with your parents," He guessed.

McKenzie shook her head, not bothering to look him in the eyes. "No. My parents are both dead,"

"Then who do you live with?" He asked.

"My aunt and uncle," McKenzie said quietly. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you gonna keep your promise?"

"As long as you do what we say, then yes," He assured her. There was no level of comfort in his voice at all. "Get up."

McKenzie cautiously got to her feet and straightened her shirt out since it was wrinkled. "What's going on?"

"Get in the car and wait," He instructed. McKenzie did as she was told and made her way out of the building. It was a small looking, ugly brick colored car with metal handles. She didn't know where he was taking her or why, but all she knew was that she didn't a choice to not do it. If this was what she had to do to gain his trust so he wouldn't hurt her, she was willing to go the extra mile and got into the car. Shortly after she got in, he got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, starting the vehicle. "You might wanna get comfortable back there because we're gonna be driving for a while," With that, the car took off full speed.

* * *

The next morning, Nancy had woken up feeling more tired than usual. She didn't get much sleep and she had a feeling that something was going to happen. After twenty minutes, she emerged from the shower in a gray robe with her wet as it dangled over her shoulders and the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Nancy Drew?" A feminine voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?" Nancy replied.

The voice spoke again. "Nancy, this is Trinity Blaire."

**Yup Trinity is back. Now I won't say if she's good or what's happened to her or anything cuz that will be in the next chapter. Now if you're wondering about Trinity, ask in the reviews or PM me because I'll gladly explain anything you wanna know. I realize this chapter lacked romance but all things come in good time and that is why you must be patient. Romance and fluff is worth waiting for-trust me. But there will be more of it in the next chapter which will be extremely intense I should warn you. I hope you liked this chapter and if you have ideas or suggestions for further chapters, PM me or just put it in the review. Next chapter comin soon! Bye!=D**


	4. Chapter 4-A bad feeling

Never ending

Chpt 4

A bad feeling

**A/N: Hey guys. So here we have the fourth chapter and before you start reading it, I wanted to say thanks AGAIN for all the wonderful reviews. They make me feel so good about my story, so keep leaving the awesome reviews. Now I could tell you how this chapter starts out, but that would spoil it. So I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. It is extremely long though and so I hope you don't mind long chapters. Enjoy!**

Nancy felt herself go numb. She hadn't heard from Trinity since after Adam shot her and then he was sent to jail. How did Trinity know they were in Bayport? But the question that pressed on her most was what could she possibly want from her? It took Nancy a second to find her voice again before responding. "Trinity?"

There was a sigh from Trinity on the other line. "Yeah. Listen, I know this is a shock. But I really need to talk to you,"

"Why?" Nancy asked, still quite shocked.

"I'll explain. I _promise_. For now, I need to see you so I can talk to you," Trinity replied.

Nancy blew out a short, exasperated breath and pursed her lips. "Okay. Just come to where I'm staying and we can go to Frank and Joe's from there,"

"Thanks, Nancy," Trinity said sounding grateful.

"No problem," Nancy mumbled her voice barely audible and hung up.

* * *

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Vince asked as he sat in Adam's hotel room.

"Here'swhat we're gonna do," Adam stated as he pulled out a brown briefcase and set it on his bed. "You're gonna spy on Nancy and her pals to see just what they're up to,"

"Sounds easy enough," Vince muttered reluctantly.

"Be sure to keep an eye on both Frank _and_ Joe," Adam said sternly.

Vince looked puzzled for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "What for?"

"For evidence obviously. Along with that, they're one of the many things standing in the way," Adam told him.

"Why not just spy on those two then?" Vince asked.

Adam looked at him with a grim look. "Because I'm in charge is why and what I say goes. I have a very certain way I want this done so it doesn't get completely screwed up. Nancy along with her friends, has a circle of people who keep her safe and if you can find some way to manipulate them, then this is a whole lot easier,"

Vince nodded in understanding. "Okay. But then once we have them corned, what do we do then?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, won't we?" Adam guessed. Vince rolled his eyes but picked up the briefcase and then walked out the door.

Nancy walked down to the lobby about a half an hour later. She wore dark blue jeans along with a light baby blue, long sleeved cotton shirt which had a V-neck and she also wore a black lace tank top underneath it. Her hair was down as usual and was slightly wavy at the bottom since she had washed it. She wasn't sure how she felt about meeting Trinity again but knew she needed to take things as they came. The girls wanted to go with her but Nancy had convinced them to go to Frank and Joe's house without her and wait there for her and Trinity. It was mainly to avoid any confrontation with them and Trinity, knowing how they felt about her-not that she could blame them at all.

"Nancy?" A female voice said suddenly. It was Trinity. She didn't look any different than when Nancy had last seen her. Her brown hair was still a little bit past shoulder length, possibly longer than before and she seemed to be wearing less make-up if Nancy could recall correctly. Her outfit was a white jean jacket with a red tank top on underneath it with black jeans and her hair was down.

"Hi, Trinity," Nancy said trying to sound more friendly than her tone actually was. "We should probably go to Frank and Joe's. They're waiting there for us,"

"Oh okay," Trinity agreed sounding somewhat surprised. "My car is just outside. We can drive there," Her and Nancy then started to walk out to the parking lot before getting into Trinity's car to drive to Frank and Joe's place. Once they got there about twenty minutes later, Nancy knocked on the door and Joe was the one who answered it. Despite his lack of enthusiasm at seeing Trinity, he let them both in.

"Hello, Trinity," Frank greeted dryly, his arms folded over his chest.

"So, Trinity? How have you been doing since you nearly got us all killed?" Bess spat with venom in her voice as she approached the brunette. Bess's eyes were glued to Trinity in anguish as she stood before her.

Nancy took a step forward. "Bess, _please_?" She whispered gently. Bes reluctantly walked away from Trinity. Nancy then turned to the others. "Guys, I need to talk to Trinity alone for a minute,"

George nodded firmly. "That's fine with us," She said as she turned her back from Nancy.

"Take your time," Joe grumbled.

Everyone else had gone through the door and into the kitchen except for Frank who seemed very set on staying in the living room. Nancy sighed deeply. "Frank,"

"I'm not leaving this room, Nancy. So forget it," Frank spoke harshly. His arms were still folded across his chest as he stood completely still, staring at Trinity with a cold and unforgiving expression. "I mean it."

Nancy didn't bother to respond to him. This was about Trinity and she was dead set on finding out just why she had come to them asking for help. "Okay, Trinity. Start talking right now or get out,"

Trinity sat down on the couch and put her head down briefly before looking at both Frank and Nancy standing before her. "I know what I did was beyond horrible and I don't blame you guys for feeling the way you do. But I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I _swear_ I didn't. If you don't believe that, it's fine because I wouldn't if I were you either. But I really need somebody that I can trust because I need help and that's why I'm here,"

Nancy gave a dry laugh but there was no hint of humor in it all. "Alright. Let's just recap on things a bit. We try to _help_ you only to find out you've been lying to us and are working for Adam. _Then, _you say you want to help us and lie to us a_gai_n, nearly get my best friend killed. Then you get my sister hurt before putting me in the hospital. Bottom line, Trinity, you nearly got us killed. So why should we even _consider_ trusting you?"

"Because Adam isn't gone!" Trinity barked.

Frank and Nancy were speechless for a moment as their anger turned into shock at Trinity's words. Then Frank finally spoke. "What?"

Trinity pursed her lips before continuing. "Adam is after you guys again and this time he isn't alone,"

"What do you mean he isn't alone?" Nancy asked.

"He has help. I don't know who's helping him or why but I just know he's after you guys again," Trinity told them.

"Just what does this have to do with you, Trinity?" Frank demanded.

"He's not just after you," Trinity admitted and put her head down. Frank and Nancy waited for her to speak. "He's after me too and I've been getting e-mails, letters, and phone calls from him saying I have something he wants. I have no idea what but he says I do."

Nancy took a seat by Trinity. "Tell us more,"

Trinity sighed. "My sister Danielle has also been getting notes like the ones I've been getting. It's her I'm more concerned about because I think he's trying to use her in order to get to me,"

"Maybe he's trying to use you to get to us," Frank guessed.

"So you have no idea what it is he wants from you?" Nancy verified.

Trinity shook her head furiously. "No. I have no idea what he wants. But he is after me and my sister which is why I need your help. You're the only ones I can actually trust," She said. Trinity stood up and picked up her jacket. "Look, if you don't wanna help me, I understand. But Adam is back and that's all I can really tell you guys." With that she walked out the front door.

Once the door closed, Frank looked at Nancy with a baffled expression. "What do you think?"

Nancy shook her head slowly. "I don't know. But if Adam _is _back, then we're gonna need to keep an eye out,"

Frank gave an exasperated sigh. "That's for sure. "What do we tell the others?"

"They're not gonna like it but I don't think we have a choice," Nancy admitted reluctantly. Frank rolled his eyes. "If she knows something, then she might be able to help. That's all I'm saying."

Frank and Nancy walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later where everyone else was at the moment. "Well?" George spoke up.

"I think we have bigger problems than trusting Trinity right now," Nancy said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked sounding concerned.

Frank gave Nancy a worried glance before speaking. "Trinity says Adam might be back,"

"What?" Vivia gasped.

"That was my reaction. It sounds like he's after her and her sister too because he keeps threatening her," Nancy told them as she sat down.

"I'd like to know what Adam would want from her," Joe chimed in.

Bess looked at the others and then back at Frank and Nancy. "What else do we know?"

Frank took in a deep breath. "Nothing to be honest,"

"Which is why I think we should let Trinity help us out," Nancy added.

"What?!" Bess exclaimed in shock.

Nancy stood up quickly. "Bess, I know what you're thinking. But whatever Trinity knows could be helpful to us and I think she actually wants to help us out,"

Bess scoffed in disbelief at what she was hearing from Nancy. "She nearly killed let Adam kill you! You're seriously gonna let her back in just because Adam might be after her too? Nancy, she could be lying for all we know!"

"We don't have a choice," Frank said quietly.

"Look, I know how this might sound. But right now, we need Trinity. She can help," Nancy responded.

"Bullshit," Bess spat and grabbed her coat off the coat hanger. She started marching out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"For a walk," Bess replied harshly, not bothering to stop walking towards the door.

"Well that went real great," George said sarcastically.

Joe got up from his chair and quickly started walking out. "I'm going after her,"

"Have fun," Vivia called out.

"Do you guys really think he's back?" George asked.

"I don't know. But we're not letting Trinity out of our sights that's for sure and if he is back, we need to be ready," Nancy said.

Bess was still marching off when Joe was about six feet away from her and seemed to be trying to catch up to her. "Bess, wait up!" She ignored him as she picked up in speed, wrapping her arms around her torso from the frigid cold, since it had only just occurred to her then how cold it actually was outside.

Joe touched her shoulder and gave her a questioning look. "Any reason why you decided to storm out of there like that?"

"Joe, don't tell me you actually _agree_ with Nancy," Bess moaned, rolling her eyes as they continued walking.

Joe sighed. "I don't,"

"After what Trinity did, why would they even think of trusting her? She's probably lying anyways," Bess huffed.

"Look it's not that I don't trust Trinity any more than you do. But Nancy has a point," Joe admitted.

Bess scoffed once more. "What?"

"That if Trinity _does _know something, she might be able to help us out a little," Joe said.

"Maybe," Bess mumbled.

They kept quiet as they continued walking until Joe broke the silence suddenly. "I was really sorry to hear about what happened," He started to say, making Bess look at him with a somewhat surprised expression. "About Michael."

Bess smiled slightly. "Thanks. They never did catch who it was or anything," Bess said sadly, but still managed a small smile. "After he got shot, I was so lost and there's a part of me that I feel like still is lost. You know, when you….lose someone so quickly like that, it feels weird. One minute they're there with and then they're gone," She felt herself tearing up and sniffled as she shrugged. "Just like that."

Joe could feel every pain that she was feeling as he looked at her sparkling aqua blue eyes which normally filled with such happiness and beauty, now had such a look of loss and devastation. "Bess," He took her into his arms without any hesitation at all, holding her close. But just then as he was comforting her, he heard what sounded like loud gunshots off in the distance.

**Uh oh. Gun shots? That's never a good sign now is it and no I won't give you any hints as to what happens in the next chapter. That wouldn't be any fun. Hey looks like Trinity might not be so bad after all and in case you're wondering, she'll be somewhat different in this story than the other one. If you have any ideas or suggestions for further chapter or questions about this chapter, just ask. Next chapter comin soon! Bye!=D **


	5. Chapter 5-No other way out

Never ending

Chpt 5

No other way out

**A/N: I finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the small delay. Just to let you know, it normally takes me about a day or so to get a chapter finished so that it's good to be posted. Also, I got a review asking how Michael died and so I'll fill you in- Michael was shot in the chest with a gun. But he was by a window when it happened and so the bullet went through the glass window right before it went through him. Hope that helped. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

"What was that?" Bess asked as she pulled away from Joe.

Joe looked at Bess. "It sounded like a gunshot," He replied gravely. "Come on!" They then proceeded to run in the direction where the gunshots had come from. After running for five miles, they saw what looked like a young girl lying on the ground face down.

Joe knelt down beside the girl and put a hand on her back. "Hello? Can you hear us?"

"Who's there?" The girl asked.

"She's alive," Joe whispered to Bess who nodded.

Joe helped her sit up. From the looks of it, she looked like she was about Vivia's age and had light auburn hair that went past her shoulders her shoulders and also had shiny cocoa brown eyes. She was also quite petite. The girl winced slightly as she held her hand to her side in pain. "I was running from someone and I fell down," She told them as she sniffled slightly.

Bess noticed her holding her hand there and gingerly reached for the girl's hand. "Let me see," She insisted gently. Her side was drenched in dark red blood as was her hand with a fair amount of blood still coming out.

"She's hurt pretty bad. We gotta get her to a hospital fast," Joe said.

* * *

About twenty five minutes later, Bess and Joe were standing in a hallway outside the girl's room at the hospital. Joe reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. "I wonder who she is," Bess commented softly.

Joe shrugged sadly. "Who knows. I'd better call Frank. He's probably freaking out by now. Wait right here," He walked a few feet away from Bess as he held the phone to his ear.

To his anticipation, Frank answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Frank, it's me," Joe replied.

"Joe? Where the hell are you? What happened?" Frank exclaimed with slight agitation in his tone.

"I'm at a hospital with Bess. We-"Joe started only to have his brother cut him off.

"What?! Are you okay?!" Frank nearly yelled.

Joe winced. "Not really. Now that you just _screamed _in my ear,"

Frank pulled himself together and took a deep breath. He could think of a million reasons why _Joe_ would be at a hospital which was one of the things that made him hesitate to ask why they were there. "_Why_ are you and Bess at a hospital?"

"There was an accident," Joe replied in a calm but grave tone. Knowing Frank was about to say something, he quickly spoke again. "Don't have a stroke. We're both fine. I'll fill you in later. But I need you guys to get down here right now because I have a feeling that whatever this was, it had something to do with Adam,"

For once despite his head spinning and wanting to know more, Frank knew he had to trust him. "Alright. We'll be there soon,"

"What's wrong?" Vivia asked.

Frank turned to face the others. "That was Joe. He and Bess are at a hospital. He didn't say why but he needs us to get there right now,"

Nancy stood up immediately. "Well let's go,"

Joe walked back over to Bess as he put his phone back into his pocket. "They're on their way," He said.

Bess pursed her lips in thought about fifteen minutes later. "You know what I'd like to know?"

Joe turned to look at the blonde. "What?"

"I wonder why if she was hurt that badly why she didn't call out for help," Bess replied.

"Joe?" Frank called.

"You guys are okay?" Nancy verified with slight worry in her voice.

Bess nodded. "Yeah. We're fine,"

"Okay. What exactly happened?" Frank demanded impatiently.

"We found a girl lying in the middle of the street," Joe said.

"We think it might have something to do with-"Bess began.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said from behind. They each turned around to see a brown haired girl talking to a hospital worker. Her back was turned to the others which made it difficult to tell who exactly she was.

"How may I help you, Miss?" The worker replied.

The girl spoke up at once. "I'm looking for my younger sister. Her name is Danielle and I got a call saying she was brought here. Can you please tell me where she is?"

"I'll need your name before I can tell you any information," The worker told her.

"My name is Trinity Blaire," She responded firmly.

"Your sister is in that room right across the hall," The worker said.

Trinity gave him a smile. "Thank you," They watched as Trinity walked into the room and then the door gently closed.

"What should we do?" George asked.

Nancy sighed. "I don't know,"

Joe raised his hand and cleared his throat. "I think we should see what exactly is going on with Trinity and her sister,"

Frank looked at the door and then back at Joe. "If that's actually her sister in there,"

"One way to find out I suppose," Bess said with a shrug.

Trinity sat in a chair about two feet from her sister's hospital bed while a nurse was tending to her sister who was wide awake in bed. Then there was a knock on the door and before she could say anything it opened. She saw Frank, Joe, Bess and Nancy walk in. Trinity was surprised and was about to speak up but the nurse got ahead of her. "No visitors right now please," She said sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"No it's fine. I know them. They're friends of mine," Trinity told the nurse quickly. The others were surprised by this yet nodded in clarification.

The nurse nodded reluctantly. "Okay then. I'll let you be alone," She assured them and exited the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trinity asked.

"We wanted to ask you that," Bess spoke up.

Trinity sighed. "I heard my sister was brought here,"

"So this is your sister?" Nancy verified.

"Yeah this is Danielle," Trinity responded.

"Is this the girl?" Frank asked turning to Joe.

"We found her lying on the street," Joe filled them in with a nod.

"Y-you two b-brought me here because you found me," Danielle's voice was slightly shaky.

Bess tilted her head. "Why didn't you call out for help?"

"I didn't want whoever came after me to know where I was and so I just laid there until they left," Danielle said.

"So Adam is after both of you along with us?" Joe verified.

"I'm pretty sure," Trinity said.

"Trinity, we'll help you and your sister as long as you can help us in some way," Nancy replied firmly.

"But you can't pull _anything_ at all or else you're out," Joe reminded her.

"I promise I won't. I never wanna cause that what happened before ever again," Trinity reassured them.

Trinity stood up. "Whatever I have to do in order to win your trust,"

* * *

"Vince, you damn idiot!" Adam yelled angrily as he paced back and forth in rage.

"Adam, calm down. I tried to catch her but she got away too fast before I could," Vince said holding his hands up in front of himself in defense.

"Well, whose fucking fault is that?! Are you aware of what could happen if this gets screwed up? This gets messed up and we're in big trouble!" Adam snapped.

Vince thought for a minute. "Look, we can still do this,"

"How?" Adam asked still shouting.

Vince shrugged casually. "We just need to try again. Whatever we have to do in order to get to them, so be it,"

Adam stopped pacing suddenly and gave an odd smile. "You're right. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again,"

Vince sat down. "So what else do we need to do?"

"Before we do anything else, we're gonna need to figure out just where they have whatever it is they're keeping from us. I suggest we search their rooms or wherever they're staying," Adam told him.

Vince gave an exasperated sigh. "They're not that stupid, Adam. If we try anything, they're more than likely gonna find out and like you said, we can't have something like that happening,"

"It _won't_," Adam retorted.

"Oh and just how do you know that?" Vince asked.

Adam sat down. "Trust me. As long as they don't suspect anything, then we're fine and this time, they won't have that easy of a time,"

* * *

"So do you really think she's telling the truth?" Vivia asked.

"We can't say for sure," Frank responded.

"But I think she does need our help and if she can help us, we need to try to trust her," Nancy added.

"Will I get to help on this case? I am old enough, Nancy," Vivia said trying to sound mature.

Nancy put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "As long as you don't get yourself killed,"

"Viv, you'd better get to bed. It's late," Frank told her.

"I'll be there in a minute," Nancy reassured her as she went into the hotel room. Once Vivia was inside, Nancy turned to Frank. "What if it is Adam?"

Frank frowned. "I feel like all bets are off for it not being Adam, Nancy,"

Nancy nodded. "You're probably right. I just hope that we can face him,"

"We'll be fine," Frank tried to tell her.

Nancy sighed even though she tried to trust him. "I really hope so. Good night,"

**Oh great. Now Adam is getting even creepier. Just what we need. I hope you guys liked how I changed Trinity's character and that I made her more of protagonist. If you have any ideas for further chapters or questions about this chapter or others, just PM me or say it in the reviews. I'm not gonna give a whole lot away about the next chapter but I will tell you that it will get way more intense as the story goes on and if you wanna see that, you need to wait because it'll be well worth it. Again ideas and suggestions are VERY welcome whether it's for OCs or chapters. The next chappie will be up soon! Bye!:D**


	6. Chapter 6-Shadows

Never ending

Chpt 6

Shadows

**A/N: Okay. So I know there was a bit of a long wait on this chapter but it's well worth it, I promise. Before I say anything else, I have to thank you again for the wonderful reviews because they make me so happy. Getting 20 reviews after just five chapters really makes me feel a lot better as a writer and about my story itself. So don't stop reviewing(that sounded really dumb) but please don't stop reviewing. Now I never realized that Aunt Gertrude was in the show and so after brushing up a bit on some research, I chose to put her in this story as well. Also, just to let you know, a lot of the times if I don't put much romance in a chapter, it's only because that chapter revolves more around the mystery than the romance at the moment but there shall be romance always. Enjoy!**

The next morning at the Hardy house, everything was extremely quiet until there was a loud knocking on the door. Joe walked over and opened it only to find no one was there but tied to the door knob was a yellow sheet of paper that was folded in half, hanging by a piece of string. "Who's out here?" Nobody answered and he just sighed before grabbing the note off the door knob.

"Who was it?" Frank asked as Joe walked in.

Joe shrugged. "There wasn't anyone there. But whoever it was left a little note,"

Frank took the note in his hands and unfolded it. "_Watch your backs, Frank and Joe or else,_"

"That sounds real cheerful, now doesn't it?" Joe said sarcastically. His humor died down quickly though. "What should we do?"

"I think we should figure out who this came from," Frank replied quickly.

Joe gave him a frown and tilted his head. "I think we _already_ know who it came from,"

"Even if it is Adam, why would he want us to know he's after us?" Frank reminded him.

* * *

McKenzie sat in the back of the same car she'd been taken into a couple days earlier, ringing her hands anxiously as she waited for the man to come out. They were in a parking lot at a run down gas station after about a half an hour of driving and he had gone in to buy a few things. McKenzie had been given strict orders by him to stay in the car and wait until he returned, which she to some degree had no issue with because it gave her more time to think on how else she could survive in this situation. It occurred to her a few times that she should wonder what it was exactly that he was in there buying but then again, she felt maybe it was better that she _didn't _know.

After about ten minutes, the man came out with a medium sized box under his arm as he walked quickly over to the car. Once he had retrieved his keys from his coat pocket, he stepped into the driver's seat and looked back at McKenzie in the rear view mirror. "How you doing, McKenzie?"

"Fine," McKenzie replied wearily.

He prepared to speak once more and started the car. "Alright. Now here's what's gonna happen. I need to stop somewhere else and so I need you to cooperate, okay?"

McKenzie nodded vigorously with her eyes widened. "What's going to happen?"

"That's not important," He said bluntly as they continued driving. "But you're going to stay in this car while I take care of something very important."

"I promise I'll stay in here," McKenzie assured him shakily. "Although, I would like to know where exactly you're taking me,"

The man chuckled in an almost sinister sounding way. "You'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

Later on that day, Nancy and the girls headed over the guys' house.. Nancy rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, a woman who appeared to be in her late sixties with extremely short yet thick, wavy gray hair answered the door. It was Frank and Joe's Aunt Gertrude. She had lived there for quite some time which was why Nancy knew her so well. "Nancy, it's very nice to see you," Aunt Gertrude said with a warm smile.

Nancy returned the smile. "Hello, Gertrude. Are Frank and Joe here? I need to speak with them and their dad about something,"

Aunt Gertrude nodded. "Yes they're here. They told me you'd be stopping by today. Come right in, dear," She stepped aside to let them come in and then closed the door. "I'll tell them you're here."

"Thanks," Nancy responded and stood patiently while Gertrude went into a different room.

Frank and Joe came out quickly after a few minutes. "We have something," Frank told them.

Nancy's widened slightly. "What?"

Joe sighed. "Let's sit down because I'm not sure how you're gonna like this, Nancy,"

Nancy sat down as the others and she waited patiently for them to explain. "Okay. What is it?"

"We got a note this morning," Joe replied as he sat down by Bess who sat on a couch across from a different one.

"More like a death threat," Frank corrected him.

Joe added something else. "Even though there's no guarantee, we're almost _a hundred percent_ sure that the one who sent it to us was Adam,"

"You still have the note, right?" Nancy guessed.

Frank reached into his pocket. "I have it,"

Nancy paused briefly. "I wanna see it," Frank handed the note over to Nancy. "This is definitely Adam's work from what I can tell."

"That's what I said," Joe agreed.

"Plus this _proves_ he sent it." Nancy said sounding a bit guilty.

"What's this?" Frank asked.

"It's a note I found in my room this morning before we came here," Nancy replied quietly.

"_Things won't come so easy for you next time, Nancy. They just might be worse than before,_" Frank read out loud from the piece of paper. "You're sure this was Adam?"

"Positive. Every four letter word is smudged and at least one of the letters that is an E or a T is crooked," Nancy pointed out. She paused briefly. "The one you got is the same way."

George bit her lip in frustration and she leaned against the couch. "I'd really like to know how Adam is doing all this,"

"Well remember what Trinity said. He has someone helping him this time," Bess reminded her.

Joe nodded in agreement. "When you have help, it's more than easy to get your way since you can manipulate them,"

Just then, the phone rang snapping them all out of their thoughts as Frank stood up and walked away. "Hello?"

A distressed female voice came through and breathed a sigh of relief. "Frank?! Oh thank god,"

"Trinity, what's going on?" Frank asked.

"I just got this e-mail sent to me and I think that it's from Adam. There's a video attached to it," Trinity replied frantically.

Frank was taken aback by this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! But I don't think it's just for me," Trinity said gravely.

Frank could sense in her voice that something was very wrong and took a minute to think. "Okay. Listen to me. I want you to come here and bring the video with you. This _might _be one of his tricks. So I need you to take it easy so we can figure this out,"

Trinity took in what he was telling her. "I'll come there in a half an hour with the video. But like you said, I really don't know…. what this could be to be completely honest,"

"Neither do we, Trinity," Frank said nodding slowly.

"I'll be there. Bye," Trinity told him. She didn't bother to debate anything with him at the moment and simply hung up.

* * *

"Alright. What do we do now?" Vince asked sternly.

Adam looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "For_ now_, we're not gonna do anything,"

Vince rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because now we're starting to get them but in order for it to work, we need to monitor them some more. That way we'll know what we're up against," Adam replied.

"I'm not gonna play spy again. We've waited long enough and I say let's do it already," Vince exclaimed sounding quite annoyed and stood from where he was sitting.

Adam nodded slowly as he pursed his lips. "You're right, Vince. We should do this already which is why we require more help from somebody else," Vince looked confused as Adam stood up and opened the steel door. "They're here."

"Who?" Vince said in absolute confusion. In the doorway came a tall guy who looked like he was about twenty one. He had slightly tan skin along with short brown hair and dull green eyes and was dressed in jeans along with a dark brown leather jacket. "Who's he?"

"I'm Carter Wilkes," Carter said.

"Carter is gonna be helping us out with our little project," Adam added.

Vince sighed through his nostrils. "Is there any reason why you chose not to give me any say in this, Adam?"

"Get over it," Adam snapped. "Anyways, I have an assignment for both of you,"

"What?" Carter asked.

"I need you to go and see what Nancy and her friends are up to. The more we know, the better chance we have of beating them at their own game," Adam explained.

Vince started walking towards the door. "Not a problem,"

* * *

"What exactly is this video?" Nancy asked as Trinity opened her laptop.

Trinity shook her head in confusion. "I'm not sure. That's why I thought that I should show it to you guys and see what you thought," She double clicked on a few things and then the video started playing. It showed what looked like an abandoned alley surrounded by old buildings. Then out of the blue, there was a car that pulled into it and made a screeching sound. "Watch this."

Three men got out of the car and they seemed to be pulling someone or something out from the trunk. Vivia cocked an eyebrow at this. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like they have something in the trunk," Joe said with a shrug.

"Whatever it is, it looks heavy enough for them to have had to keep it hidden like that," Nancy responded. The men pulled out something that was draped in a black fabric with ropes tied around it and then the video suddenly blurred out making a loud static buzzing noise.

"Okay. That's weird," Trinity mumbled.

Bess looked at the screen. "Why did it just shut off like that?"

"If this was Adam, then why would he want us to know what he's doing?" Frank asked.

Joe spoke up. "Maybe he doesn't,"

"He's right. Frank, you said it yourself. This could just be another scam that Adam pulled in order to trick us," Trinity reminded them.

Nancy pursed her lips. "But if it's not, then we're gonna need to scope the place out,"

"Wait a minute. How do we even know this was Adam's doing? For all we know it could've been something a security camera caught on video," Vivia said.

"Because nobody could just get a hold of something like that. Whether it was Adam or not, it was meant for us to see," George told her.

"Which is why we have to go take a look at it," Nancy insisted urgently and started heading towards the door. "I'm going."

But Frank was quick to stop her and grabbed her hand. "Nancy, hold on a minute. You can't go by yourself,"

Nancy sighed in annoyance. "Frank, this is serious. I _have_ to go in order to know what we're up against,"

Bess held up her hand. "But we don't even know where to start. Plus, we have no idea where this place is located at,"

"Start looking," Nancy replied firmly and continued walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a while."

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

Nancy turned around. "I'm going to go look for some answers to that video. Who's coming with me?"

"I am," George said.

"Alright. I need you guys to find out where that place is and how to get there. If you find anything else, then I need you to call me," Nancy suggested and walked out the door with George by her side.

Carter and Vince meanwhile were sitting in their car watching Nancy and George make their way out of the house, then get into their car. "Should we go after them?" Carter asked and heard his phone ringing. "What's going on, Adam?"

"Tell Vince that there's been a slight change in plans. We have a different way to get to Nancy and her friends. They'll never see this coming," Adam replied darkly.

**Yes I decided to surprise you guys with a new bad character and I could tell you what he's gonna do next but that would spoil everything. I hope this chappie was to your liking and that you'll look forward to the next one which will be...oops! Not gonna say anything. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7-Wrong way

Never ending

Chpt 7

Wrong way

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so so so so so so SO sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I got writers block which made it near impossible to write this chapter. But it's here now and I can promise a very good, intense chapter. I'd say more but I'm very tired. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I know you wanna read this chapter. So I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

George sat in the passenger seat of Nancy's car as they drove down the highway and finally spoke up. "Nancy, just how do you intend on finding out where that video came from?"

"I don't wanna find out _where_ it came from, George. I need to know for sure that this wasn't Adam's work," Nancy clarified.

"But there's no way you'll be able to find that out for sure," George said. She was trying to sound polite but her tone came out more doubtful than anything.

Nancy shook her head, still keeping her focus on the road. "Not unless we don't try,"

"Still, you don't-"George began but was cut off.

"George! I know what I'm doing, okay? I just need you to trust me on this and help me out because if it is something to do with Adam, I need to know how to beat him. That video could really help us which is why we're doing this," Nancy exclaimed, her tone raised.

George sighed in slight reluctance. "Okay,"

* * *

Vivia sat down at the table beside Bess who was on a laptop doing research and looked quite frustrated at the moment. "Any luck?"

Bess gave an exasperated sigh as she took her eyes from the computer screen to look at Vivia and opened her mouth, then closed it. "If you define luck as in extreme lack of making any progress whatsoever at this very moment, then yeah plenty,"

"I'd love to know why we're getting nowhere in this so far. We've been researching for a half an hour now and we haven't found one thing that could be useful," Joe exclaimed as he stood from his chair.

"Maybe we could try looking at the video again and see if there's something there," Trinity suggested.

Frank shook his head slightly. "We already did,"

"There's not a whole lot to identify from it," Bess said and continued punching random things onto the computer. Then suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Yes!"

"What?" Trinity asked curiously.

"I found something!" Bess replied eagerly as she clicked something on the keyboard.

Joe's perked up as he quickly walked over to the table. "Something good I'm hoping,"

Vivia smirked and rolled her eyes at Joe. "Well what is it?"

Bess gave a simple response. "A map,"

"To…?" Joe trailed off as he waited for her to continue.

"A map to the place we saw on the recording. It's a little hard to make it out correctly though," Bess told them.

"But can we still figure it out?" Frank verified hopefully.

Bess nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty sure,"

Vivia stood up. "Let's be sure to tell Nancy this once she gets back,"

Bess looked at Joe who seemed to have some sort of smirk on his face as he eyed her. "What?" Bess asked loudly, sounding annoyed and yet couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you were able to find that. For a person like you, that's not half bad," Joe said in a half serious tone. It was mainly humor though.

"Hey!" Bess snapped and folded her arms. Joe started laughing hard at the blonde, who was not too happy with him at the moment. "You are _really_ mean,"

Joe gave a brief laugh before putting an arm around her shoulder, giving her a one arm hug and squeezing her tightly. "Hey, come on. I was just kidding, Bess,"

"Sure," Bess muttered, stifling a giggle as he squeezed her once more and waited for her to give in. Despite her slight anger, she tried to hide the fact she was blushing.

"You guys having fun?" Vivia teased as she looked at them.

"I just talked to Nancy," Frank announced as he walked over to them.

"What'd she say?" Joe wondered as he took his arm away from Bess and looked at Frank.

Frank pursed his lips. "Well she didn't say what, but she found something that might be able to help us,"

"Did you tell her what we found?" Vivia asked.

"Yeah. She wants to see it once she gets back," Frank said.

Trinity sighed. "Let's hope Adam isn't monitoring us,"

* * *

"We have a problem," Adam said as he held the phone to his ear.

"What?" Vince asked. He was in the driver's seat of a car at the moment with Carter, the guy who Adam had _assigned_ him as his partner.

Adam groaned in pure frustration and anger. "For starters, I was told by the other guy that the girl he has won't cooperate at all. She claims she doesn't know anything and on top of that, there's a chance that Nancy and her friends might know what we're up to,"

"Maybe she doesn't," Vince guessed simply. He paused briefly and hesitated to speak. "But what about Nancy and her friends? What happened with them?"

"They saw the video somehow which I thought was impossible. This affects our plan in order to get to them and get we want," Adam responded, hostility raging in his voice.

Vince shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we can figure something out. Carter and I will think of a way so that they don't mess things up for us in any way whatsoever,"

"No," Adam deadpanned. "I'll handle Nancy and her little pals while you two figure out a plan to make sure they can't get away from us, got it?!"

"Yeah we'll do that," Vince clarified.

"You'd sure as hell better, Vince," Adam growled and hung up.

"So what does he want us to do?" Carter spoke up.

"Adam is mad as hell is what I can tell you," Vince moaned as he stuck the keys into the ignition.

"Why?" Carter asked.

Vince turned to him and hated the fact that he had to do work with him. "Adam wants us to figure out a plan so that Nancy and the others don't find out we're up to,"

Carter pulled on his seatbelt. "There's a very simple way to do that,"

"Which would be?" Vince pressed on, feeling somewhat curious.

"We make sure they don't have access to the information," Carter said clearly.

Vince rolled his eyes. "All Adam wants us to do right now is keep them from finding out anything more than they already know,"

"That won't be hard," Carter mumbled as they drove off.

* * *

"What did you find out, Nancy?" Frank asked later on that night.

"I went to a police station downtown and found out that someone was beaten to death," Nancy replied.

Joe looked confused and shrugged. "So?"

"_So_ they told me that they couldn't find the body even after days of searching. There were no clues, no finger prints, no leads….nothing," Nancy told them.

"But just what does this have to do with Adam or what he's doing?" George said.

Nancy pursed her lips. "The police told me that from the small amount of evidence they could gather that they knew whoever had the body took it down to a secluded place where nobody would find it,"

"We don't know for sure it was Adam who did it though," Bess reminded her.

"No, I'm not saying that he killed that person. I'm saying maybe he was involved in it for some weird reason and getting rid of the body was his job," Nancy clarified.

Frank took a couple steps forward. "Or maybe he's just trying what he's actually doing,"

"He makes a good point," Vivia admitted. "If Adam is up to something, it's not like he's gonna run around telling everyone. He wouldn't _want_ us to suspect anything,"

Bess put her hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Nanc, maybe the murder isn't connected with Adam at all,"

"Then how do you explain this?" Nancy said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "It's a picture of a car the police told me they spotted the murderer driving and it looks almost looks identical to the one in the video,"

"My guess is that if we go there and scope the place out, we'll figure out for sure what Adam is really up to," Joe pointed out as he sat down on the couch.

Nancy stood up. "Then we need to go tonight,"

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Bess asked, doubt evident in her tone.

"It's our only option for now," Nancy said. "Who's going with me?"

"I'm going," Vivia announced.

"Viv," Nancy whispered.

"Nancy, I'm going. I am old enough to go to abandoned places and I can help you," Vivia insisted.

"Okay. You can come," Nancy responded reluctantly and looked at the others. "I need one of you to go with us."

Bess sighed. "Joe and I will go with you,"

Nancy gave a weak smile. "Thanks. Frank and George, I need you to stay here. I'll call you if you something comes up," She started walking towards the door when Frank stopped her.

"Nancy," Frank said as he pulled her towards him.

Nancy turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful," Frank replied sincerely and touched her cheek.

Nancy put her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes and gave him a smile. "I'll be okay. Really. We'll be back in a while," She assured him and walked out the door with the others.

"I can definitely say this is a good place to hide a body," Vivia said as they walked around with flashlights.

Nancy looked around. "This is the place where that car came. I can tell,"

"Should we look around?" Bess asked, staying close by Joe.

"Yeah. Vivia and I are gonna go that way to see what we can find. If you find something, come get us," Nancy informed them and started walking away.

"I think Nancy has a tendency to get into things too much at times," Bess admitted as she tilted her flashlight upwards.

"She's just doing her job. Although, I've seen her get into some bad situations when on a case more than once and that's probably why Frank keeps an eye on her so much," Joe agreed.

Bess smirked. "No. It's because he's completely in love with her,"

Joe nodded casually. "That too," Then there was a rustling sound from ahead of them. As they got closer, the noise got louder and more distinct.

"What's that?" Bess whispered.

"I don't know," Joe whispered back. "I'm gonna go see what it is. Wait here and don't move whatever you do."

Once Joe was out of sight, Bess started making her way towards where the noise was coming from. "Who's there?" No answer came through but the sounds continued as she got closer and despite, her heart pumping faster with each beat, she kept walking. But as she was walking, she felt herself fall down.

"Well, looks like someone is in trouble," A voice snickered as he looked down at Bess.

Bess gulped and dared herself to speak. "Who are you?"

The man pulled something out and chuckled. "You went the wrong way, sweetie,"

**Uh oh. Creepy dude, Bess in danger. Not a good sign. I know that this was a big cliffhanger but I had to do it. I hope this chappie was to your liking and that you'll look forward to the next one which will be...oops! Not gonna say anything. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8-A familiar face

Never ending

Chpt 8

A familiar face

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so so so so so so SO (again) sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I got writers block which made it near impossible to write this chapter. But it's here now and I can promise a long but very good, intense chapter. I also added two brand new characters to this chapter who I think you're gonna really like. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I know you wanna read this chapter. So I'll shut up. Enjoy**

Bess's eyes went wide as she lay on her stomach on the hard pavement ground and realized the object he had was a switch blade. He growled through grit teeth with venom, growing impatience, and hostility raging in his voice as he spoke to her. "Get up,"

"Please d-, "Bess started to plead shakily.

"I _said_…. Get up you stupid bitch!" He barked ripping her off the ground and throwing her against a dumpster. Bess yelped as her back hit the metal wall of it. Once she started to sit up, the man approached her with the switch blade in his hand, staring at her with infuriated, killer eyes. "You shouldn't have come here,"

Bess gasped shakily as she tried to think of a way to get away from whoever this man was. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not just you and it's not what I want. It's what they want," He said as if he were speaking to a small child. Although there was still hostility in his voice more than anything.

"JOE! NANCY! VI-"Bess shrieked as loudly as she could before he covered her mouth with his hand.

He held his hand tightly to her mouth as she struggled to breathe. "Don't make a sound," She shut her eyes tightly in fear and waited for the pain to come but was taken by surprise when she heard what sounded like someone hitting the ground. Then she saw someone grab him off the ground by the neck before proceeding to throw him around and punch him repeatedly. As relieved as she was, she was still completely baffled with a million thoughts going through her mind as she sat there shaking horribly.

Nancy's voice suddenly came to her ears. "Bess?!" She called out frantically as she raced towards her along with Joe and Vivia hot on her heels.

"What happened?" Vivia asked with a baffled expression.

Bess gave a huge sigh of relief. "That guy jumped me,"

"Did he hurt you?" Joe spoke up after briefly looking over his shoulder. Bess shook her head as Joe held his hand out to her and helped her stand up.

The man started running and when he was about six feet from them, he turned around, glaring at them. "This isn't over! You hear me?! I'm the least of your worries right now!"

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked turning around.

"Yeah, we've been better though," Vivia responded.

"How have you been, Joe?" The stranger said.

Joe looked at him with a knowing expression. "This is Damien Sanderson. We've solved a couple cases with him and his cousin Kayla before," Damien had short, sand brown hair that had some short bangs to the side along with a set of blue eyes but they were more of greyish shade than anything. He also was fairly tall, about Frank's height with slightly tan skin and was about twenty four.

"I think I've heard about you before from Frank and Joe," Nancy said looking at Damien. "Have we met?"

Just as Damien was about to reply, he was cut off. "Damien?!" A female voice hollered. "I heard shouting and screaming. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Kayla," Damien assured her gently. Do you remember Joe Hardy, Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin?"

"Of course I do," Kayla replied with a laugh as if he'd asked a _very _stupid question. Kayla had extremely long, wavy chocolate brown hair which at the moment was tied into a tight ponytail and she also had majestic pale green eyes. She was twenty one years old and she looked at Vivia. "I don't think I remember you,"

Nancy smiled. "This is my younger sister Vivia,"

Kayla looked surprised. "Wow. Nancy Drew's sister, huh? That's a first,"

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here in Bayport?" Joe exclaimed.

"We're here investigating a case," Damien filled in.

"A young girl here in Bayport was kidnapped a few days ago. There has been no sign of her, the kidnapper, possible suspects or anything and so we were asked to come here to see what we could do about it," Kayla explained.

Bess tilted her head in curiosity. "How did you know what was happening? When that guy tried to attack me?"

"I heard a girl screaming from where I was at and so I came to see what was going on," Damien said.

Kayla spoke up with a questioning tone in her voice and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did he want from you?"

Nancy, Joe, Bess, and Vivia exchanged hesitant glances when she brought that question to them. "We don't know," Nancy lied as she tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could.

Joe immediately looked at Nancy in complete shock at what she was saying and wore a bewildered expression. "What?!" He mouthed.

Bess caught onto Nancy's act and followed along by giving a shrug. "He was probably trying to scare me or take something from me,"

Damien and Kayla looked confused but seemed to be buying it. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Damien responded finally.

"Where are you staying?" Joe chimed in.

"At the Northridge Alexander hotel. It's up South of here and is about twenty minutes away," Kayla said.

Bess forced a smile onto her face. "Oh that sounds nice,"

"We'd better head back. It's getting pretty late," Nancy suggested gently.

* * *

Once they were in the car driving back to the house, Joe was giving Nancy a huge lecture and he seemed pretty ticked off at her for lying to Damien and Kayla. "I cannot _believe_ you, Nancy! _Why_ would you just _lie_ to those two like that?! They could help us!"

"Joe, will you please allow me to explain?" Nancy asked gently.

"Explain what?!" Joe snapped. "That you don't trust Damien and Kayla?! Or is it something even worse that you're keeping from me?!"

Nancy's blue eyes widened in shock and swore under her breath before raising her voice at Joe. "I _do_ trust Damien and Kayla,"

Joe sighed. "Then why can't we let them in on what's happening?!"

"Yet," Nancy muttered but it was loud enough for Joe and the others to hear. "We can't tell them yet. If we tell those two about Adam, then we risk something worse than anything we've ever risked before. Their lives. Do you have any idea how terrible I would feel if something were to happen to one of them?" Nancy breathed a dry laugh. "I don't know how I would be able to go on and I don't know how you or Frank would either,"

"But they're detectives. They've dealt with this sort of thing more than once," Bess reminded them.

"No. Nancy is right. We can't risk letting anything happen to Damien or Kayla," Joe admitted but you could tell there was reluctance in his voice as he spoke.

Nancy nodded. "We'll let them in when the time is right. But for now, we need to just to keep it quiet,"

* * *

"It looks like our plan to lure them in backfired," Vince groaned quietly. He waited for Adam to start flipping out once more but no response came.

Adam shrugged. "That's not a huge issue,"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked sounding slightly confused.

"Well remember how I said I would take care of them myself?" Adam verified. Vince and Carter nodded in clarification. "I already have a plan all laid out which should give us a perfect opportunity to grab them by the throats,"

"What are you gonna do?" Vince spoke up.

Adam cleared his throat. "It's very simple. We just need to catch them at the right moment and in order to do that; we need to know what their next move is going to be,"

Carter smirked, feeling this was too easy of a task. "We can do that with no trouble,"

"I sure hope so," Vince mumbled.

Adam started heading towards the door. "For now, let's get back to our hotel for a good night's sleep,"

* * *

The next morning, Nancy was sound asleep in her bed with the covers pulled over her and her head sunk against the pillow. But her peaceful sleep was quickly interrupted when there was a loud pounding at her door which immediately startled her awake and caused her to jump up in bed. At first she thought it might've been Bess or George coming to meet her to go to the guys' house. But when she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, she realized it was only eight thirty and looked at the door once more.

"Who's at the door?" Vivia whispered sleepily as she immerged from her bedroom. She had obviously been asleep like Nancy had been which meant the knocking woke her up as well.

Nancy looked at her sister and carefully got out of bed. "I don't know," She tip toed over to the door with Vivia standing where she was behind her and then placed a hand on the door handle before gently beginning to turn the lock. Before opening it, Nancy listened closely for any footsteps outside the room and finally, slowly pulled it open as she stood in the doorway. "Is there somebody out here? Whoever you are, show your-"Her face turned pale as she looked down at the floor. There was silence.

Vivia cautiously walked over to Nancy. "What's wrong?" She watched as Nancy picked up off the floor what was a folded up white piece of paper with a piece of blue string tied around it in a bow, like a Christmas present.

Nancy bit her lip, staying completely silent as she pulled the string undone and unfolded the paper. "_You won't be safe for much longer. I have you right where I want you and it won't be pretty,_" She read quietly as she lowered the note in her hands as she rendered a sigh of frustration.

"He just won't stop," Vivia said shaking her head.

"We're gonna need to get this figured out big time, Viv," Nancy told her as she walked back into the hotel room.

* * *

"Nancy, I think we need to trace wherever Adam could be," Frank said later on that day at their house.

Nancy nodded in agreement as she sat down on the couch. "That's what I'm saying. Whatever Adam is up to, wherever he is, whoever he's with, we need to find out as soon as we possibly can because we _cannot_ let him get away with it. Period,"

"That shouldn't be hard at all then," George assured her.

Bess crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "We haven't even started looking yet,"

"Plus he could be _anywhere_ in Bayport," Joe added.

George smiled proudly and opened up her laptop. "Lucky for us, I did some research last night while you guys were out investigating and found out a place where Adam might be staying,"

"Do you know the name of the place?" Nancy asked hopefully.

"The Caryn Motel. It's about a half an hour away and is kind of a secluded place," George replied as she closed her laptop.

"I think our best shot is going there today," Nancy insisted, sounding like she was ready to shut down any answers of no there was.

"For once, I'm gonna have to agree," Frank responded.

Nancy nodded. "We're gonna need a few people to stay in the van and keep an eye out for Adam or anyone else,"

* * *

Once at the hotel, they went over what their plan would be for while they were there. Nancy, Bess, Vivia, and Frank went up to the hotel room while Joe, George, and Trinity stayed in the van watching.

"Okay. D-19 is Adam's room and so let's keep an eye out for it," Nancy said as they walked down the hall.

Vivia walked ahead of them a bit and looked at one of the doors. "I think this is it,"

"You're sure Adam is staying in this room?" Frank verified as he sounded somewhat unconvinced.

Bess shrugged. "That's what the clerk at the front desk told us,"

Nancy tugged on the knob slightly and to her surprise, the door was unlocked. "Looks like he forgot to lock the room," She remarked as they made their way inside. The room was nothing too fancy. The walls were painted a not so flattering light brown color along with the leaf green beds which had large navy blue stripes on them.

"Home sweet home," Vivia mumbled sarcastically in disgust as Frank closed the door.

"Alright, let's find whatever we can in here. We don't leave anything out of place and anything we take, we make sure it doesn't look as if we took anything," Frank instructed them.

"What _exactly _are we supposed to be looking out for?" George asked as she sat in the van with Joe and Trinity. They were parked on the side of the road about five feet from the hotel entrance.

"Adam or one of the guys that's been working for him. If they come back, then we need to warn the others," Joe replied.

George sighed as she leaned against her seat. "Well, I-"

Trinity looked at them both with a look of horror on her face. "Guys, we have a problem,"

**Uh oh. Looks like there's a problem in store(again.) I know that this was a big cliffhanger but I had to do it. I hope this chappie was to your liking and that you'll look forward to the next one which will be...oops! Not gonna say anything. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9-Not yet

Never ending

Chpt 9

Mistakes

**A/N: I finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the small delay. So this chapter while there's not a lot of romance in it, we do see a lot more suspense and unfolding of the mystery Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

"What's wrong?" George asked, expecting the worst answer possible.

"You see that grey car over there that's pulling in?" Trinity verified. She sounded as if she was going to have a heart attack as she spoke and along with that, just sounded completely terrified.

Joe and George looked where Trinity was looking. "Yeah," Joe said with a nod.

George looked even more freaked out. "What about it?"

Trinity sighed. "I'm pretty sure that's Adam's car,"

"Well let's just wait and _see_ if someone comes out. Then we'll know for sure if it's Adam or not," Joe suggested. He tried his best to sound calm and collected but it was easier said than done in any type of situation.

"I think I found something," Bess said as she knelt down by a dresser.

Nancy looked over her shoulder and walked over to her friend. "What'd you find?"

Bess held up what looked like a dark navy blue leather book that had a gold label of some sort on it. "It looks to me like it's just his check book,"

Frank examined the check book inside and out. "No it's more than that actually,"

"How do you know?" Vivia asked.

"Look inside it," Frank insisted as Vivia took the check book into her hands and opened it.

"Frank, all I'm seeing are a bunch of checks that are either blank or filled out. I don't see where it's important," Nancy said unhappily.

"There has to be something in there that we're missing. I'm sure of it," Frank told them as he ran a hand through his hair.

Nancy shook her head as she rose to her feet. "Maybe. But let's keep searching through the rest of the room to see what else we can find and then let's get out of here,"

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Trinity, Joe, and George were still keeping an eye on the car that they'd seen earlier. For some reason, it had been driving around the parking lot for at least four minutes but after that it finally stopped. "Okay. They're stopping," Trinity said as she kept her eyes on the car.

"Let's hope they don't see us," Joe commented. Out of the car, came two men. The first one was dark skinned with a mainly bald head and was dressed in a leather jacket while the second had brown hair along with the fact he was carrying a green duffle bag.

George gasped nervously. "I'm guessing that's Adam,"

Joe practically jumped out of the van while the girls followed him as he headed for the hotel entrance. "We gotta go get those guys out of there now,"

"Are you sure this is gonna work out, Adam?" Vince verified eying him with suspicion as they stood in the elevator.

"It's as simple as this. Carter is going to sort out a way to fix the minor problem we have right now while we get what we need in order to stick to the plan," Adam explained. Adam had only told Vince that a couple times but in _his _opinion, it seemed like he had been explaining it over and over again to him.

Vince shrugged as he decided to trust him and go along with whatever it was he had planned. "Just as long as nothing gets screwed up,"

Once off the elevator, the two made it down the hall over to Adam's hotel room. "We just need to grab something real quick," Adam said as he took out his key card. But as he put it towards the door, he froze.

Vince noticed Adam's sudden shift in behavior. "What?"

"Sh. Do you hear something?" Adam responded in a hushed tone as he cautiously pushed the keycard into the slot, but didn't open the door.

"Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from inside the room," Vince agreed as him and Adam both were now listening. After thirty seconds of silence, Vince spoke up again yet whispered extremely quietly in order to avoid others hearing them and looked around before doing so. "Open the door."

Adam looked at him, hesitating at first but then slowly turned the door handle. As he did so, it made a loud creaking noise which faded once the door was opened completely and when he finally put one foot into the doorway, he got a very maniacal smile that curved upon his face. "Well what do we have here?" Spinning herself around, Nancy felt every part of her go numb, then every hair on her body stick up straight at both the sight and sound of the man she hoped she would never see again. She tried to speak, but fear gripped her so tightly that it felt as if her mouth was dry as stone making it impossible for her to make anything come out at all and so all she could do was stare in pure, absolute horror. Nancy gulped. "What's the matter, Nancy? Cat got your tongue?"

Joe was charging down the hallway with Trinity and George behind him as they reached Adam's room. He looked at both of them before putting his hand out to signal them to listen to him. "Okay. Be quiet so he doesn't hear us,"

"Joe, we don't even know if Adam is in there," George protested reluctantly.

Trinity sighed silently. "We saw him, George. So did you,"

Joe placed his hand on the door handle and heard talking in the room. "It's Adam. He's definitely in there," Without thinking, he quickly swung the door open to see Adam standing no more than four feet from him.

"Don't make any moves you'll regret," Vince warned in hostility. Joe wasn't normally one to be afraid, but this guy looked like he could kill someone in a matter of seconds.

Turning back to Nancy, Adam spoke once more. "Now why don't you all just cooperate and everything will be peaches and cream,"

"What if we choose not to?" Vivia responded.

"Then your sister, along with the rest of you….. Will be gone for good," Adam replied simply with wide eyes.

Frank smirked. "No one said we had to take orders from you, Adam,"

"We're not afraid of you," Nancy agreed firmly.

Adam's eyes narrowed at them. "Maybe you should rethink that,"

"If you don't give us what we want, then we all know it won't be pretty," Vince said with a nod.

"Hand it over, Trinity," Adam demanded softly but angrily as he approached her slowly.

Trinity pursed her lips. "I don't have anything. I don't know what it is you want but I don't have it,"

Adam laughed dryly. "Sure you don't and I suppose you didn't decide to turn on me to help them out,"

Trinity saw him reach inside his coat and pull something out. Her heart dropped to the floor at the sight of a large knife in his hand as Adam continued to make his way toward her as if he were ready to attack any minute. "Please," She whispered faintly, not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere, Frank grabbed Adam from behind by the shoulders and threw him away from Trinity.

"You just made a big mistake," Adam growled through grit teeth.

Frank quickly looked at Joe as he tried to think of his next move to make. "Joe, get them out of here right now," Joe nodded in clarification and headed towards the door.

But before they could get closer to the door, Vince grabbed Nancy by the neck before proceeding to yank her back towards him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"_Let go_ of me!" Nancy demanded forcefully as she jerked herself away from him. Joe threw a punch at him but before he could fight back once more, got thrown across the room and landed on the floor near one of the beds. While Joe was on the floor trying to get up, Adam and Vince were running out of the room.

"They're getting away!" Bess exclaimed.

Frank and Joe quickly charged towards the door to go after them and ran throughout the hallway. "Which way did they go?" Joe asked.

Looking around, Frank pointed in a direction. "I think down that way,"

But after running even more, they realized that the two were long gone and the brothers sighed in defeat. Joe huffed. "It's hopeless. They're long gone by now,"

"Damn it," Frank muttered under his breath as he tried to regain his own breath.

Nancy came running towards them with the girls behind her. "What happened?!"

"Vince and Adam got away is what happened," Joe said.

"Oh great," George mumbled sarcastically.

Bess sighed right before speaking with sarcasm in her voice. "Well this is another fine mess we've been thrown into,"

* * *

That night, Nancy and the others had gone back to Frank and Joe's place. "What do we have so far?"

"Well we know he's staying in a secluded hotel," Frank said trying to sound helpful.

Joe spoke up and tried his best to sound positive but it was easier said than done. "So….we know his location. That's good, right?"

"One of them at least," Trinity guessed as she sat down with a cup of tea in her hands.

George tilted her head. "What do you mean one of them?"

Trinity pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear. "If I know anything about Adam, it's that he has more than one location where he's working at in order to throw us off,"

"So you're saying we should try to find where one of his other locations is at _rather _than looking into this hotel some more?" Nancy asked curiously.

Trinity shook her head. "No. I'm saying that it's better for us to find out more because then we might actually have a chance against him. Right now, he's looking for a way to beat us at our own game,"

"If we're gonna do that, we'll need more help," Bess stated.

Nancy sighed but Joe was quick to speak up. "I think we should let Damien and Kayla help us,"

"Joe-"Nancy started to debate.

"No, Nancy. Just listen to me. As long as we keep them at a good length, Adam can't get anywhere near them. The same goes for us," Joe protested.

Nancy rose to her feet. "I'm not putting anyone else in danger and that's final,"

"It's a little late for that," Bess mumbled with her blonde head down.

"What?" Nancy asked in shock, not understanding what Bess was saying.

Bess looked up at her with shame in her eyes. She dreaded what she was about to say and yet knew she had no other choice. "I kind of already let them in on what's going on,"

Nancy gasped. "Bess, are you serious? I already _said _we can't put anyone else in danger at this point and now we have more people to worry about,"

"Nancy, just take it easy," George pleaded gently, trying her best to both defend her cousin _and_ get Nancy under control.

"Take it easy? George, we can't afford anyone else getting hurt right now. She knew that but she decided to spill her guts anyway and now we're in huge trouble," Nancy hissed as she picked up her coat before heading towards the door with Vivia reluctantly following her. She ripped the door open and looked at them once more. "I'll see you guys in the morning,"

* * *

Adam stepped off the elevator that took him down to the hotel lobby and quietly yet friskily made his way to the back parking lot. Once he got there, Carter was waiting for him by a white car that despite it's color, still managed to blend in a bit against the darkness. "So did you get it fixed?"

"Of course," Carter replied as him and Adam got into the car. "The girl is in a more secluded location and we don't need to worry unless he calls us,"

Adam put his seatbelt on as Carter started the car. "It looks like we're gonna be able to track them down easier said than done,"

"That's something I'm glad to hear. But what's our next move?" Carter spoke up.

"We just need to manipulate the sources that keep them beating us and lure them in. I think you know what I mean by that," Adam said with a grin.

**Oh great. Now Adam is getting even creepier. Just what we need. I hope you guys liked how I changed Trinity's character and that I made her more of protagonist. If you have any ideas for further chapters or questions about this chapter or others, just PM me or say it in the reviews. I'm not gonna give a whole lot away about the next chapter but I will tell you that it will get way more intense as the story goes on and if you wanna see that, you need to wait because it'll be well worth it. Again ideas and suggestions are VERY welcome whether it's for OCs or chapters. The next chappie will be up soon! Bye!:D**


	10. Chapter 10-Signs

Never ending

Chpt 10

Signs

**A/N: Hey guys. So here we have the 10th chapter and before you start reading it, I wanted to say thanks AGAIN for all the wonderful reviews. They make me feel so good about my story, so keep leaving the awesome reviews. Now I could tell you how this chapter starts out, but that would spoil it. So I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. It is extremely long though and so I hope you don't mind long chapters. Enjoy!**

Joe walked down the hall the next morning after getting off an elevator which gently closed behind him as he continued venturing towards a room. He knocked loudly enough so it would be heard but gentle enough so it wasn't disruptive in any way. Not much to his surprise, Bess opened the door. She had on a bright red short sleeved shirt along with somewhat tight fitting pants and her blonde hair was down like always. "Joe, hi,"

"Hey. Um, Nancy is in the lobby waiting for us and so I just thought I'd come to get you," Joe explained clearly. He was trying his best to be careful since her spat with Nancy she'd had the night before.

"Oh. D-do you want me to….wake George and we can-"Bess said as she started to go back in to retrieve her cousin until Joe stopped her.

Joe grabbed her arm gently. "Actually, Bess, Frank says he wants us to scope out more information about where else Adam might be working, which I'm _guessing_ isn't the kind of thing Nancy wants Vivia involved in. I would say otherwise but,"

Bess nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll leave George a note,"

"Tell her to go get Vivia around ten this morning and to meet us at the house later on," Joe instructed. He waited a few before Bess emerged from the room again. Joe looked the blonde over as they walked towards an elevator and could tell something was bothering her. "You seem a little less upbeat than usual,"

"It's nothing," Bess replied not bothering to protest against him in an effort to say anything more.

Joe didn't even have to think of what to say next. "Does it have something to do with the fight you and Nanc got in last before she left?"

Bess didn't look at him at all as she spoke quietly once they were in the elevator and the doors were closed. "You must think I'm pretty stupid too huh?"

"Bess, you're _not _stupid," Joe corrected her, looking her dead in the eye. There was seriousness in his tone. You never heard that too often in his voice since Joe was always the one cracking jokes and being all sarcastic and flirty.

"But Joe! I did all the things Nancy told us not to do!" The blonde blurted out. "She said that she didn't want to put anyone else in danger at all and I did just that because I couldn't my mouth shut for one second,"

Joe put his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Listen, I know why you did what you did and I can understand how you're feeling. But you're probably the farthest thing from stupid, alright? The only reason Nancy got so upset was because she's scared. She feels like she needs to be the one to take care of everyone around her and so when something gets messed up, it makes it harder for her because she thinks she has to fix it even though she really doesn't," He assured her gently.

"I just-"Bess started to say only to have Joe cut her off.

"You made a mistake," Joe stated simply and gave a shrug. "That doesn't mean you're stupid. There are _a lot_ of other words to describe you. Stupid isn't one of them. Now with _me_, Frank would say otherwise," Bess stifled a giggle as she blushed and dipped her head down as if she were trying to hide behind her hair right before lifting her head up again to look at him. Joe gave a satisfied smile as he saw the look on her face. "Knew I could get a grin."

The elevator doors opened as they stepped into the lobby where Nancy was patiently waiting for them. "Bess, I just wanted to-"

"Nancy, you don't need to apologize," Bess said softly. "I know you've been just worried about everything that's been going on and so I understand,"

"I still had no right to get angry at you the way I did though. You're my best friend and you were just trying to help," Nancy disagreed firmly.

Joe spoke up once more to break the silence as they made their way out to the parking lot. "So, what exactly is the plan for today? Bess told me we were gonna be doing some scoping out of where Adam might be doing his dirty work,"

Nancy clicked her tongue before explaining thoroughly. "Frank thinks we should find out where else Adam could be working and to do that, we need to gather more evidence,"

"Research mode again I'm guessing?" Bess asked.

"Yeah. For now anyways," Nancy clarified. "Damien and Kayla are coming over to help out a bit too."

"I just hope we can actually find something this time," Joe responded bluntly.

* * *

"I have this which I think should help us out a bit," Adam pointed out as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Carter asked as Adam gave it to Vince.

Adam tapped the stack of photos lightly. "They're pictures of Nancy and the others. Her sister is in there too and I even found one of Trinity along with her sister,"

Vince rolled his eyes and hesitated to speak. "And just _how _is this gonna help us?"

"It's gonna help us target them better along with keeping them in line," Adam replied as he took the picture away. "These are people who we need to manipulate in some way so that it's easier to trap Nancy along with them,"

"I think it'd be a good idea for us to keep an eye what they're up to and then catch them. They won't see it coming," Vince explained.

"That's what we intend on doing," Carter agreed with a nod.

"But we don't wanna do anything that's gonna mess us up," Adam reminded them.

Carter sighed in annoyance. "We need to take some risks in order to get farther in this,"

Adam stepped closer to the two and looked them dead in the eyes. "I'm in charge here. That means whatever I say goes. You don't tell me what to do, I give you orders and you follow them whether you like it or not. Get it done,"

* * *

"So what does this Adam Grey guy want necessarily?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, we're not a hundred percent sure," Nancy said sounding disappointed as she held a cup of coffee in her hands.

Frank went and stood beside her. "We're still trying to figure it out," Kayla nodded slowly as she waited to hear more. "My guess would be that he wants revenge and to add to it, he's looking for something that he apparently thinks we have or….know where it is,"

Damien started talking as he sat down. "Bess told us that this isn't the first time he's tried something like this,"

"He almost killed us all on Nancy's 20th birthday," Bess said diverting her focus from the laptop which Joe was working on. "Except now he has other people working for him to help…..I don't know what you'd call it,"

"Well, whatever we can do to help, we'll do it," Kayla insisted.

Nancy managed a smile. "Thank you,"

"Do we have anything yet?" Damien said.

"Bess and I are doing some research right now. We haven't gotten far yet but it shouldn't be all that hard," Joe answered.

"Maybe if we-"Frank started but was cut off by a loud pounding at the door. It was so loud that it made everyone else in the room jump a bit and turn their heads in the direction it was coming from.

"I'll get that," Joe said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Once he opened it, standing in the doorway were Trinity and Danielle. "Trinity?"

Trinity sighed. "Hi. Would it be okay if we came in? I really need to talk to you guys," Joe started to reply but Trinity cut him off. Her tone became slightly higher and almost sounded desperate. "Joe, please. It's really important and I don't know what to do at all. You're the only ones I can turn to,"

"Fine. Come in," Joe responded reluctantly and stepped aside for them to walk in. Trinity gave him a small smile before the two of them made their way inside. "I'm gonna hit myself for asking. But is everything okay?"

"I was hoping you guys could tell me," Trinity said sounding somewhat frightened. She pulled out a white envelope and handed it over to Nancy.

"Do you think it's from Adam?" Nancy verified as she looked at the envelope.

"Positive," Trinity clarified pursing her lips.

Nancy opened it and read it out loud. "_If you don't give us what we want soon, it'll be much harder on you. Give it up now or you and your sister are in for worse than hell itself. Tell Nancy and her friends the same thing,_"

"You got this earlier today?" Joe verified quizzically. Trinity only nodded as it seemed she was too much in a state of shock to speak.

"Check if there's a stamp, zip code or address on there. Anything that could be useful location wise," Frank instructed.

Nancy looked on the envelope to see if she could find any of the following and shook her head. "No. There's not a single thing on here. It's just a blank envelope from what I can tell," Then her eyes lit up in excitement like a small child's would. "No wait. I think there's a zip address on here."

"Where?" Bess asked.

"Right here in the upper left corner," Nancy replied eagerly as she pointed to it. "It says, six, six, zero, zero, four, and five."

"I've heard that before," Trinity said. "I can't remember where it is though."

"Bess, go look that up," Joe told her as she stood up.

Nancy looked over at Kayla. "Kayla? Would you give George and Vivia a call? Tell them to come over,"

"Yeah. No problem," Kayla responded and walked away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Nancy asked Trinity who was sitting with her sister, still looking worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Trinity assured her but she didn't sound very convincing.

Danielle chimed in. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think for now we can handle the research. But if you guys wanna help that's fine," Nancy said gently.

"I wanna do whatever I can to help. It's the least I can do for you guys since you're doing the same for us as well," Trinity said.

There was the sound of a door opening suddenly and in came, George and Vivia. "Hey!" George greeted.

"We thought you could use some help with the research and what not," Vivia filled in. "Do you have anything yet?"

"For once, something good," Nancy responded as she rose to her feet.

"Uh oh," Bess mumbled as she had a worried expression on.

"What now?" George asked as she walked over to her.

"The zip address on the envelope?" Bess began unhappily and sighed. "I can't trace it to any places at all,"

Joe bit his lip as he thought for a minute. "You looked?"

"Yes. It won't show up," Bess clarified unhappily.

Nancy pushed her back behind her ears. "Then _just_- do whatever else you can to figure it out," She quickly walked away from the scene and went over to the back door where she was quick to step out onto the balcony which was about seven to eight feet from the ground. Folding her arms across her chest, Nancy began to just simply zone out as she stood there.

"Nancy?" A voice that was all too familiar said suddenly.

Nancy jumped in surprise before turning around to put on a fake smile. "Yeah?" It was Frank, which wasn't much of a surprise to her at all.

"Are you….okay?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure," Nancy replied quietly.

Frank wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her in a way that would ease her troubles but he chose not to. "Is there anything I can do?"

Nancy shrugged. "More than likely not. I just can't believe this is happening. I shouldn't feel like this because I should know what to do and know how to deal with this. But I think everyone is feeling that way,"

"But that doesn't mean you don't have a right to feel that way too," Frank reassured her. He paused as he started to think of what to say to her. "Nancy, listen to me. I know what this must feel like for you. To go through this all over again when you just got it done with, I know can't be easy. But you're a strong-willed, tough, clever girl and especially when it comes to being a detective, you're completely fearless."

"Then why am I scared?" Nancy said.

"Because you're only human. You may be Nancy Drew, the tough detective, protective sister, and all around loyal and devoted but you still have fear just like every other person. We believe in you though and we're here for you. You're not alone and you never will be," Frank told her.

Nancy sniffled slightly. "I know that. I just hope things don't get worse,"

"If they do, we'll figure it out," Frank reassured her and rubbed her arm.

* * *

He walked back into the same warehouse that she had been in for a few days now. "Are you awake?"

McKenzie nodded in clarification. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep anyways," There was an edge of hostility in her voice as she spoke to him and yet at the same time also just plain innocence that any person would have in them.

"I need to ask you something," The man told her as he approached her.

"What?" McKenzie replied.

"What do you know about a girl named Nancy Drew?" He asked.

**Ooh what will McKenzie say? I know it was short but I decided to add McKenzie at the end of this chapter just for the heck of it. I hope this chappie was to your liking along with the fluff and that you'll look forward to the next one which will be...oops! Not gonna say anything. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11-From bad to worse

Never ending

Chpt 11

From bad to worse

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so so so so so so SO sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I got writers block which made it near impossible to write this chapter. But it's here now and I can promise a very good, intense chapter. I'd say more but I'm very tired. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I know you wanna read this chapter. So I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

McKenzie paused for a split second and looked at him with absolute confusion. "Who's Nancy Drew?"

"Nancy Drew is a detective and for whatever reason, the guy I'm working is after her," He told her. After telling her this, he proceeded to ask once more. "Do you know _anything_ about her? Anything specific?"

"I don't," McKenzie said and shook her head as he stood up looking very disappointed. "Why do you want to know?"

The man smirked. "I could have less interest in it but it's the guy I work for and that's what he wants. If you don't know, its fine," McKenzie didn't speak for a while as she just kept her eyes away from his face and waited. "I'm gonna leave for now since its getting dark. When I get back in the morning, be ready."

"How come?" McKenzie asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow," He replied and walked over to the door. "Get some sleep. It's the least you can do for yourself right now." With that, he opened the door and then walked out leaving McKenzie alone in the dim lit room. McKenzie sighed sadly as she lay down onto the blanket and rested her head on the pillow that was on it as she tried to shut her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Nancy had gotten up early along with Vivia and after they both finished getting ready, they had gone over to the guys' house with Bess and George to discuss what they should begin working on next. But it was somewhat challenging because everyone was either too tired or too worried over the whole thing to think of something. Trinity and Danielle had come over as well, partially because Trinity felt that they'd be safer with them than being on their own.

"Okay. Let's go over some stuff. Bess, George, did you guys happen to find anything at all?" Nancy asked hopefully.

Bess nodded with a smile. "Yeah we did actually, Nanc,"

Nancy's eyes widened in relief. "You did? Alright, that's great. What'd you find out exactly?"

"Well, remember the zip code we found but couldn't trace it?" George verified as she sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Nancy nodded quickly. "Bess and I were able to figure out why we couldn't trace it."

"You were?" Vivia said sounding surprised.

"How exactly? Bess told us that the code couldn't be traced to any location because it didn't exist," Joe reminded them.

"That's what we _thought_. But Adam must've been trying to throw us off when he sent Trinity that note and so he wrote the zip code in reverse. But all we had to do was flip the numbers around and we found the location," Bess explained.

George handed Nancy a piece of paper. "It's not as secluded but it's a bit farther away than we thought,"

"What's that red dot right there?" Frank spoke up.

"A freeway that's located up west and we're thinking it'll help us get there faster," Bess filled in.

"This is great, you guys. Thank you so much," Nancy told them.

"It's no problem," George assured her.

Frank walked over to Nancy with a questioning look. "So what do we do now?"

"We go to wherever this place is and scope it out to see what it is Adam is up to," Nancy responded with clarity in her voice. She turned to the others. "Bess, Joe, and Frank, I need you to go with me,"

George felt the need to speak up. "Do you want us to go with you?"

Nancy paused briefly and shook her head firmly. Even though, Trinity could've helped them find the place, Nancy could tell she wasn't keen on the idea of going along. "No. I want you and Trinity to stay here with Danielle,"

Vivia stood up immediately. "I'm going with you,"

"Viv…." Frank began to protest. He didn't sound angry though just extremely reluctant since he knew what Nancy's answer would be to her sister wanting to tag along.

"Come _on_. I'll be with you guys the whole time and as long as someone keeps an eye on me, things will be right as rain," Vivia insisted eagerly, her hazel green eyes widened with determination. Nancy didn't speak as she seemed incredibly reluctant on allowing this and it only made Vivia beg more. "Please, Nancy? I _promise_ I'll stay out of trouble."

Nancy sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can come along," Vivia smiled with satisfaction.

"Let's get there fast. We don't want Adam suspecting us of anything," Frank said as they headed out the door.

"Are you sure the directions on here are correct, Bess?" Joe said suddenly as he hopped into the passenger's seat, while the girls went in the back of the van.

Bess nodded. "Positive. I looked them over several times to be sure,"

"Right now, I'm just concerned with finding where this place is because that's most important at this point," Nancy interjected as they began to drive off.

* * *

McKenzie sat on her blanket waiting patiently for the man to come back in. She had been given a paper bag once again which contained an orange along with a jelly donut inside that was her so-called breakfast for the day- until later on at least. Finally, he came back with a black suitcase in his hand. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" McKenzie spat rudely.

He groaned in annoyance. "I already told you. We're going somewhere today and I'll explain it to you in the car. Got it, kiddo?" McKenzie reluctantly stood up, following him out to the car. Thankfully, it wasn't the same car she'd been in beforehand but a medium sized car with a somewhat rounded shape and was an ugly, egg shell white color. He stood on the other side of the car, looking at her with an impatient expression. "Hop in."

McKenzie opened the car door then looked up at him. He still wore the same expression and despite her fear along with other feelings, she got in knowing there was no use whatsoever trying to fight him. Once she was in the car and had her seatbelt on, she spoke again. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Here's what's gonna happen. I'm taking you to a hotel," He started to explain. McKenzie felt her stomach turn over in fear but she stayed silent and continued to listen. "It's about an hour away from here and when we get there, there'll be someone there waiting for us."

"What do you mean waiting for us?" McKenzie questioned in confusion.

He put on his sunglasses as he kept his eyes on the road before continuing. "We can't have anyone there knowing that we're coming and so once we arrive there, a guy is gonna meet us at the back of the hotel building. He's gonna give us a private room where _hopefully _nobody is gonna be able to catch us,"

McKenzie nodded slowly in understanding. "Okay. How long will we be there?"

"Not long at all," He deadpanned getting annoyed with McKenzie. "Is that all you needed to know?"

"Yeah," McKenzie responded wearily.

He smiled briefly. "Now I hope you know that there are certain things that are going to happen while we're there and therefore, I need you to cooperate. Do you understand?"

"Yes," McKenzie mumbled as she kept her head down.

"Speak up! I can't understand a damn word you're saying!" He barked in frustration.

McKenzie became aggravated with him at this point and growled under her breath. She'd had enough of him treating her like this. "Yes! I understand for _shits sake_ you asshole! What else do you want me to say or do?! It's bad enough I've been kidnapped and _now_ I have to put up with your treating me like this!"

Slamming on the brakes, the car stopped in its tracks and he shot McKenzie a death glare. "If you try anything, I'll kill you. So let's not do anything we may regret because I'm the one calls the shots and you're the one who listens one way or another. Get comfortable. It's gonna be a long ride,"

* * *

"Stop right here," Nancy said quickly. Despite his reluctance, Frank slowly stopped the van in front of a long, metal wire fence that was a dull silver color. While the others seemed reluctant, Nancy quickly opened the door and proceeded to get out.

Frank started to unbuckle his seatbelt knowing Nancy wasn't going to let this go. "Let's have a look around," Just as they got out of the van, a small grey car zoomed past them nearly knocking them over. "Did you see that? That car nearly ran us down,"

"Whoever that guy was, he was sure in a hurry," Joe said rolling his eyes. He looked at Bess who had a ghostly expression on her face as she stared at the car that had just driven past them. Touching her shoulder, Joe spoke up in concern. "Bess? Hey, Bess. What's wrong?"

Bess looked at Joe briefly before finally speaking. "I think the driver was one of the guys who works for Adam,"

"Seriously?" Vivia verified in surprise.

"Yes!" Bess proclaimed sounding very sure of herself. "Plus, it's the same car we saw at the hotel when we met Adam a couple days ago,"

"Let's go after them," Joe decided and started to take off. But Frank grabbed him by the arm which surprised Joe a bit. He looked at him with a puzzled expression and shrugged. "What?"

Frank let go of his arm to explain. "If we're gonna do that, it's best if we split up. Otherwise, he'll see us coming in no time,"

Nancy nodded in agreement. "He's right. Bess, Vivia, and Joe, you guys go in the direction the car went and Frank and I will go around,"

Bess, Joe, and Vivia went in the direction the car had gone to see if they could find it again. "Maybe he went around that way," Vivia guessed pointing a finger in a certain direction. Joe nodded as they made their way around a different building. Just then, the car swerved out in front of them and sure enough, it was Vince who got out of the car. Bess and Joe stepped forward while Vivia stayed back.

"Don't come any closer," Vince growled pointing a gun at them.

Joe held his arm out in front of Bess who stayed back but kept her eyes on Vince like the others did. Bess let out a shaky breath. "Please don't,"

Vince tightened his grip on the gun, pointing it more forward. "Shut your mouth!" Vivia, realizing the severity of the situation started to run to go get Frank and Nancy but Vince saw her and immediately went after her. Vivia picked up in speed in an attempt to get away.

"No!" Bess shouted. She attempted to lunge forward to go help Vivia, but Joe held her back.

Vince quickly caught up to Vivia and he grabbed her by the arm jerking her backward right before throwing her onto the ground as she let out a scream of pain. She lay on the ground on her back as he hovered over her with a grim expression on his face that told her he was going to hurt her. "Say good night you little brat," Just as he started to pull the trigger, someone knocked him out cold.

"Viv, you okay?" Frank exclaimed sounding worried as he helped her sit up. Nancy shortly caught up and looked pale as she saw her sister lying on the ground.

Vivia winced with tears in her eyes. "Ouch. H-he hurt my arm,"

Nancy carefully reached for her arm. "Let me see," She examined it closely while her sister gave small whimpers of pain. "Come on. We have to get her to a hospital _now_."

"Okay. I have the ex-ray results right here," The doctor said once they had arrived at a hospital.

"And?" Nancy pressed on, sounding anxious but tried to remain calm.

The doctor gave a warm smile. "It's a fracture but it's nothing severe at all. But I am going to have it put in a cast and give her some medication to take for the pain because she might be a bit sore for a while,"

Nancy nodded. "She doesn't need to stay the night does she?"

"No. She can leave in about an hour. We just need to get her a cast, go over some other things and then you can take her home," The doctor said. He then exited the room leaving them alone.

Joe glanced at Vivia and shrugged. "At least, it's nothing worse than a fracture,"

"I'm just annoyed that Vince got away before we could catch him," Frank grumbled as he folded his arms.

Nancy sighed. "We'll get him next time….maybe," Her eyes drifted downward as her voice trailed off.

Bess meanwhile was walking through the parking lot with Trinity after picking her up from her hotel. Before she'd left, she and Joe had gotten into a bit of an argument over what had happen which was why Bess was fuming a bit. "So Vivia's okay?" Trinity asked.

Bess nodded. "Yeah. She's gonna need a cast for a while but other than that, she's-"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a white car about eight feet away on the other side of the parking lot and immediately knew who it was. "That's him!"

Trinity looked where Bess was looking. "Who?"

"Vince! He came after us earlier today and that's the car he was driving!" Bess told her. She and Trinity immediately picked up in speed to go after him. "Stop!"

To their surprise, the car stopped and this time it was Vince along with another person who had brown hair. "Well, lookie what we have here, Carter," Vince snickered.

"Leave us alone," Bess said harshly. She wasn't the best at being tough but she tried anyways.

Carter stepped closer. "Or what? Your little boyfriend is gonna to your rescue?" Without warning, they shoved Trinity to the ground and then grabbed Bess. Bess attempted to scream but they put a cloth over her mouth and she passed out instantly. Carter then lifted her into the backseat of the car and they drove off. Trinity stood up with a horrified expression. Bess was gone.

**Uh oh. Bess in danger. Not a good sign. I know that this was a big cliffhanger but I had to do it. Now before I say anything else, if you're wondering why I didn't put Bess and Joe's argument in the chapter, it's because I couldn't think of how I wanted it and my brain was fried from the writing. Just envision what you think it would've been like in your minds. I hope this chappie was to your liking and that you'll look forward to the next one which will be...oops! Not gonna say anything. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12-Bad things

Never ending

Chpt 12

Bad things

**A/N: I finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the small delay. So this chapter played out a bit different than I thought it would but I love it and I hope you guys will too. Now I could tell you how this chapter starts out, but that would spoil it. So I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy**

Trinity stared in horror for a few seconds as she realized what had just happened and choked out a sentence that was barely audible. "Oh no…." She turned on her heels proceeding to run into the hospital as fast as she could and then got into one of the elevators. Fidgeting nervously as she pressed one of the buttons, Trinity had a million thoughts racing through her mind as she tried to process what had just happened. Finally, the elevator made a light chiming sound as the doors slowly opened. Wasting not even another second, Trinity ran down the hall to where Vivia's room was and knocked on the door frantically.

Frank opened the door and looked slightly surprised to see Trinity standing there. "Trinity, what are you doing here? Where's Bess?" He stepped aside allowing her to come in, before gently closing the door.

"There's something I need to tell you," Trinity replied gravely with her green eyes widened. She sounded out of breath, looking as if she could faint at any moment.

"What is it?" Nancy questioned as she stepped forward.

Trinity sighed deeply. "Bess is gone,"

"What?" Nancy whispered.

Joe spoke up immediately when he heard this. "How did it happen? Who-?" He couldn't seem to process enough in his mind to fathom what she was telling them.

"It was Vince. We were walking through the parking and I guess he was following us in a car. Bess and I decided to follow him but before we could do anything, he got out, knocked me over and the next thing, I knew, the car was driving away. She was gone," Trinity explained. Her voice was shaking a bit as she spoke.

Nancy folded her arms across her chest. Her voice was barely audible but it was clear enough for you to hear it. "He must've followed you guys here,"

"I'll be back," Joe muttered dryly. His eyes were wide in fury and disgust. Before they knew it, he was storming out the door and down the hall, not bothering to stop for even a split second.

Realizing what his brother was doing, Frank wasted no time catching up to him. "Joe. Stop for a minute," He called out. Joe just ignored him and continued walking, this time picking up even more in speed towards an elevator. "Joe, don't even think about it."

Joe looked over his shoulder briefly at Frank and spoke quietly. But you could tell there was hate, rage, and anger in his tone. "You can stay here with the girls if you want but_ I'm_ gonna get that guy for this,"

Finally, Frank had enough and grabbed Joe by the arm, turning him around forcefully without any hesitation. "Joe! Listen to me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going after that creep is what I'm doing because if I don't, we all know what's gonna happen," Joe retorted angrily, ripping his arm violently from Frank's grip. He started to storm off again only to have Frank grab him again by the shoulder with one hand and by the arm with another.

"Okay! _You _need to calm down," Frank said as he turned him around. He gave a pause with Joe glaring at him. "You're angry. I understand why but you have to stop for a minute and think."

Joe looked at Frank as if he had gone insane. "About what?!"

Frank raised his voice. "The consequences, Joe. Do you honestly think that this is the way to do this? You need to be rational and remember that this isn't some trip to the candy store. This is dangerous which is why you can't just storm off assuming that you're gonna be able to handle this,"

"I know that," Joe admitted quietly and licked his lips briefly. "But we have to get her back before it's too late, Frank. She's Nancy's best friend, George's cousin and…. I care about her."

"We'll figure something out. But let's focus on helping her for now and _then _go after those guys," Frank responded firmly.

* * *

Bess slowly started to wake up and squinted her eyes a couple times before opening them and it didn't take long for her to realize she was on a bed. As her eyes started to adjust to the bright light, Bess felt a sense of a familiarity come over her as she looked around the room she was in. But she had no idea what had happened and was completely baffled. Just then sound of a door unlocking came to her ears, making her turn her head. "Well, what do we have here?" A voice said in a low, mocking, sinister like tone.

Bess swallowed a lump forming in her throat as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the man in front of her. "Adam,"

"It's good to see you, again," Adam told her and paused briefly before adding one last part to the sentence. "Blondie…." He chuckled rudely as he looked upon her like an innocent child.

"Stay the hell away from me," Bess hissed.

Adam smirked cocking his head to the side, caressing her cheek down to her neck. "What are you gonna do? Huh blondie? Just tell me what you plan on doing,"

Bess felt herself tearing up but managed to hold it down. "You're wasting your time, Adam,"

"Really? Why is that?" Adam asked as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Because my friends are gonna help me. _That's_ why," Bess snapped.

Adam suddenly grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her to look at him. "Why would they help you? They don't even know where you are. Even if they did, it's not like it would do them any good to find you. Because you're a whiny, pathetic, nosy and self-centered little bitch,"

"None of that is true," Bess mumbled with tears in her eyes as he let go of her.

"Doesn't matter. _I_ have you now, Bess and it'll only be a matter of time before I get all your other friends. There's nothing you can do at all. You're completely helpless now and you can act as brave as you want, but they will never come for you because they know they don't stand a chance and neither do you," Adam growled.

Bess sniffled and stuttered. "I-I don't know what you're after, Adam but w-we don't have it,"

Adam grabbed her by the throat, squeezing her neck tightly. "Shut up. I know you're lying and if you'd better tell me right now or else," He shoved her down onto the bed and pinned her down. "Are you gonna talk?"

* * *

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and George had been doing research since twelve but she was having the worst of luck finding anything while Joe was just about close to losing it over what had happened. Having had enough of the drama, Frank walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Nancy sitting on the couch alone with her head down as her hair fell in her face, covering half of it. She didn't seem to notice him when he came in. "Hi, Nancy,"

"Oh, hi," Nancy greeted as she looked up briefly and put on a fake smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Frank asked as he walked over to her.

Nancy shrugged simply. "I just got tired of being in there and I needed a break," She suddenly looked up at him full on and gave him a questioning look. "You?"

Frank shrugged as well. "Same. We haven't found anything yet. But I'm sure we'll-"

"This is all my fault," Nancy whispered wearily.

"What?" Frank said, having been somewhat lost in thought.

Nancy shook her head in guilt. "_This_. All of this….it's my fault. Just look at what's happened. My sister has a broken arm and now my best friend has been kidnapped,"

Frank gave her a small smile. "Nancy, that's not true. It's not your fault and nobody blames you for any of it either,"

"I really doubt that. Joe probably does and I'm sure the others do too," Nancy retorted, her voice choking up. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Frank put an arm around her, drawing her close to his side. "This isn't your fault and I don't just believe that. I know that. Now I want you to listen to me, we're going to figure out a way to get Bess back and we're going to beat Adam. Then he'll be out of our lives for good. I promise you that,"

Nancy blew out a long breath. "I hope you're right,"

Frank leaned over and planted a long, gentle, caring kiss onto the top of her head. "Come on," He said as they stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Bess sat on her bed, now rocking herself back and forth slowly as she sobbed quietly. Her clothes were now wrinkled and while she was still wearing them they were loose fitting but she didn't bother to fix them and her make-up was running down her cheeks. The door opened suddenly and in came none other than Adam. In front of him was a girl who looked like she was about twenty and had long, silky light brown hair. She was very pretty but she looked incredibly terrified with her hands bawled together in fear. There was a sense a familiarity that surrounded her as Bess looked at her in confusion.

Adam reached into his pocket. Both the girl and Bess were watching as he did so. "There's something that needs to be done,"

Bess's eyes drifted downward as the name rang even more familiar in her mind. When she looked up again, Adam was pointing a gun at the girl who looked almost as scared as she was. "No," Bess blurted.

Adam shot a glare at her. "You shut up! Or I'll kill you too!" Turning his attention away from Bess, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her in the chest as she fell to the door with a thud of her head.

"NOOOO!" Bess shrieked in horror. Adam didn't say another word as he simply walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it, leaving Bess alone in the hotel room as she sobbed.

* * *

"The only place I can think that Vince might've gone would be the Caryn Motel," Joe said later on that night.

George shrugged. "It makes the most sense,"

"My guess is if he's there, then so is Bess," Frank responded with a nod.

Joe nodded. "So what should we do?"

George hesitated to speak. "I think our best bet is going there to be honest,"

"Joe and I will go," Frank told her.

"What do you want me to tell Nancy and Vivia?" George reminded them and looked around. "More importantly, your dad."

"Don't tell them anything," Joe replied. George sighed as she watched them walk towards the door.

Frank and Joe got to the hotel after about a half an hour of driving and were able to get in quite easily "Now if we could just find Adam's hotel room," Joe said keeping his voice down.

Frank nodded. "It's room D-19. It should be right down that way,"

"There it is," Joe pointed out. He frowned when he couldn't open it though. "It's locked."

Frank picked something up off the floor and smirked. "From the outside though," When they entered the room, they were shocked to see Bess sitting on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest. She looked like she was half awake and half asleep. Her hair was a mess along with her make-up and she looked completely damaged from whatever had happened. "Oh my god."

"Bess, come on," Joe said as he knelt down beside her. But her eyes were glued to something lying on the floor. It was a young girl with chestnut brown hair covering some of her face and blood soaked some of her shirt. She was dead. Bess looked completely traumatized and was nearly in tears. Joe put an arm around her shoulder and spoke gently. "Bess, we gotta get out of here. Come on,"

"She's in shock," Frank responded as he kept his distance.

Before she could try to stand up, Bess passed out and fell into Joe's arms.

**Yup they found her and NO she's not dead. She was in shock, remember? I know you guys were hoping for some Bess/Joe fluff but you got to see Frank/Nancy fluff and I promise the next chapter is gonna be PACKED with Bess/Joe fluff. So you'll get to see that. Not gonna say anything more though. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13-Regret

Never ending

Chpt 13

Regret

**A/N: Hey guys. So here we have the 13th chapter and before you start reading it, I wanted to say thanks AGAIN for all the wonderful reviews. They make me feel so good about my story, so keep leaving the awesome reviews. Now I could tell you how this chapter starts out, but that would spoil it. But I WILL tell you it has a very fluffy start to it which I'm not gonna give anymore away about it. So I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. It is extremely long though and so I hope you don't mind long chapters. Enjoy! **

That night after getting back to the house, Frank and Joe knew their dad along with the others were gonna either be just plain angry at them or want some straight answers. But they were prepared for either one, if not both. With the help of Nancy and Vivia, George had gotten Bess upstairs to Joe's room and was now taking care of her.

Fenton gave a sigh. "I'm not gonna lie when I say I'm pretty angry with the fact you two snuck out and didn't tell me, let alone any of us about it and _normally_, I'd be even angrier about it. But because of what's been going on and along with how Bess is doing right now, I'm gonna let it go so we can focus on figuring things out," He took a minute think of what to say next. "What happened exactly when you found her?"

"There's not a whole lot to tell. We found her in the hotel room and she was pretty much hysterical. She wouldn't speak to either one of us. Then she just sort of lost it and she passed out," Frank told him.

Joe spoke up. "My guess is Adam might've given her some kind of drug so she wouldn't be able to escape or cry out for help,"

Fenton opened his mouth to speak when George came walking down the stairs. "George, how is she?" Joe asked.

"She's not doing too well. When she woke up, she nearly started crying and she won't tell any of us what happened at all. She's hysterical. I asked her what had happened and she just started crying even more. I don't know what to do," George replied, sounding almost desperate.

"I'll go check on her," Joe said as he stood from the couch and walked towards the steps. He almost blamed himself for what had happened. But what bothered him more was when George told him she was hysterical. Once he reached his room, he pushed the door opened lightly and almost felt his heart sink at the sight of Bess on the bed. "Hey."

Bess seemed confused as she looked up at him. "Joe?" She sniffled loudly as Joe walked over to the bed before proceeding to sit down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. He saw her lips quiver a bit and took this as a sign to leave her alone. "I'm not here to question you. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay and if you don't wanna talk to me, it's fine." Joe got up and started to make his way towards the door when a voice called out to him.

"Joe, y-you can s-stay here i-if you want," Her voice was tentative, but you could tell she was afraid. "I don't mind." Joe was surprised when she said that but he reluctantly sat back down on the edge of the bed and for a minute. "I don't know if I am okay…." She sniffled a couple times before letting out a small sob. "He tried to…." While she didn't finish, Joe knew exactly what she'd meant.

Joe scooted towards her and reached for the side of her face only to have her bury her face into her hands. He sighed inwardly. "Bess. Hey, come on," Reaching for her hands, he pulled her towards him, gingerly putting one hand on the side of her face while putting an arm around her shoulders. Joe looked at the traumatized blonde empathetically as he stroked her hair briefly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He waited for her to respond.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes desperately and dove her head into his chest as she finally broke down in hysterical sobs. Joe wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried. "I didn't mean a-any of what I said b-before, Joe. I _swear _I didn't. Y-you were right. I should've listened to you and I'm sorry,"

"Shh…..shh….it's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything. It doesn't matter anymore," Joe shushed her as he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"W-what if….what if we can't beat him this time? He could do something worse than what he's already done. He could do an-"Bess sobbed starting to cry harder.

Joe didn't let her get any farther in her sentence. "Sssh, that's not true. Okay? Don't think like that. He's just one person, Bess and we're not gonna let him win," He stroked her blonde hair gently.

Bess hiccupped once more. "Joe, we don't know that,"

"Look at me," Joe said coaxing her out of the embrace and put his hands on her shoulders. Her tear filled, vibrant turquoise blue eyes matched with his gaze as he spoke. "He's not gonna win and we're gonna make sure of that. I don't know how yet but we're _going_ to beat him. Just trust me."

"I really hope you're right but I do trust you," Bess replied as another tear leaked from her eye.

Meanwhile, Nancy was talking to Frank downstairs with her sister by her side along with George. "What do you think we should do?" George asked feeling obligated to bring a question in.

"I think for right now we need to take it easy," Frank said as they stood up. "We can do more research tomorrow but right now with how Bess is doing I feel like we should just leave it be."

George reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I agree,"

"We need to figure out what they're up to. But I guess it can wait until tomorrow and I think we all need our sleep," Nancy responded.

"Is Bess staying here with you guys?" George asked.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't really wanna go back to her hotel and our dad doesn't mind,"

Nancy sighed sadly as her and Vivia walked towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow,"

About two hours went by after Nancy, Vivia, and George left. Frank was still up as he sat on the couch the living room since. It was about a quarter to eleven. He was pretty much restless despite how badly he wanted to go to bed already but he felt like it'd be a good idea to stay up since Joe had to do the same with Bess being too scared to sleep. But then he heard the sound of a door closing and he quickly got up from couch to go upstairs where he saw Joe standing outside his room where Bess currently was. "Hey,"

Joe turned his head as he very carefully closed the door the whole way and raised a hand in front of himself as a signal for Frank to be quiet. He didn't speak which was understandable since he didn't want Bess waking up again in a fit of tears. "Let's go downstairs," He mouthed. Frank nodded in agreement as they quietly made their way down the steps. Once they were in the living room, Joe sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So how is she?" Frank questioned. He was able to speak at a normal volume but he still kept it slightly low in order to avoid of waking Bess.

Joe gave another exasperated sigh. "Well, she finally stopped crying and fell asleep,"

Frank pursed his lips as he sat down. "Did she say anything?"

"Adam basically tried to rape her," Joe said bluntly, shaking his head as he sat down on the couch.

Frank sprang to his feet. "What?!" He nearly yelled.

"Sh! Don't wake Bess," Joe snapped in a whisper.

"She told you?" Frank verified lowering his tone.

Joe shrugged. "I heard enough to understand what she was telling me,"

"That doesn't really make sense," Frank said.

"He's a sick-minded, psychotic freak, Frank. Why wouldn't he try to do that to Bess for information?" Joe replied.

Frank waved the reply off with his hand. "No, no. I mean of all people he'd ask for information, why Bess? More importantly, why try to rape her? Think about it, Joe. Nancy and Trinity are his prime targets right now and they're bound to have more information than any of us,"

Joe straightened himself up against the couch. "Because we all know Nancy and Trinity. Adam is looking to manipulate them and therefore, he's going to go after people they both know. Bess is one of them which is why Adam picked her along with the fact she's Nancy's best friend,"

"I guess you're right," Frank said as he stood up. "I'm gonna turn in."

Joe sighed. "Same,"

* * *

McKenzie woke up in a car the very next morning and felt lightheaded as she gave a moan. Her vision was a bit blurry but once she adjusted it after a few minutes, she realized she was in a vehicle which was driving along a highway. "Oh you're awake,"

"How long have I been asleep?" McKenzie questioned groggily as she rubbed her head gingerly.

The man gave a casual shrug. "About six hours. At least I _think _that's when it took effect on you,"

McKenzie tilted her head. "What do you mean it?" She took a minute to process the words effect and it before letting out a shout. "You DRUGGED me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I warned you that if you didn't cooperate, there would be certain measures I would have to take towards you," He reminded her simply. She hated how he was acting as if it were no big deal, that she shouldn't have had a problem with being drugged….she hated him.

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "But you drugged me. I know I said I would do what you said but I hardly see where it was necessary to do that to me,"

He raised his voice a bit. "I'm not gonna say it again. You weren't cooperating and therefore, I had no choice. They were _his_ orders. Not mine,"

"Whose orders?" McKenzie deadpanned rudely.

"Adam Grey's orders," He replied.

McKenzie felt a light bulb come on in her head. Now she felt like she was actually getting somewhere and given the name of someone, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try to get more information. "Who exactly is Adam Grey?"

"Adam Grey is the guy I work for. That's all you need to know," He said sharply.

"Where are we going?" McKenzie asked, barely audible.

The man scratched the back of his neck. "Bayport,"

* * *

"I'm not finding anything at all," Vivia said in disappointment as she stared at the screen of the laptop.

"You're sure this is the right code, Bess?" Nancy verified in skepticism.

Bess sighed. "If it wasn't, then I wouldn't have brought it to you,"

"Maybe the code is fake. Another one of Adam's tricks?" Joe suggested as he sat down.

Vivia shook her head. "Fake or not, I'm not seeing anything related to it. It's either a fake code that Adam intended for us to find or a real one that's blocked,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Frank stood up to go answer it. As soon as he opened it, Trinity came in nearly in tears and immediately ran over Nancy. "Nancy! It's Danielle! She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!"

Nancy put a hand on Trinity's shoulder. She was completely bewildered by the brunette's franticness. "What? Calm down. Trinity, what are you talking about?" She led her over to the couch and sat down beside her. Once she'd gotten Trinity to stop panicking, she spoke. "Now what's wrong?"

"Danielle is gone. I came into her room this morning at our hotel and her bed was empty," Trinity said shakily. She was clutching something in her hands that Joe took notice of.

"What's that?" Joe asked tilting his head.

Trinity looked up at him in confusion but then realized what he was referring to. "It's Danielle's charm bracelet. It's a present from our dad," She paused and looked down sadly. "He was killed in a car accident when we were little. Danielle wears it every day and she never takes it off. But I found it lying on the ground in the parking lot this morning before I came here."

"Okay. Don't worry. We're gonna figure this out and try to find Danielle," Frank reassured her.

"Can you think of anything that could help us get a head start?" Bess asked.

Trinity got a grave expression. "I found a note attached to my door,"

**Oh no...Danielle has been kidnapped. Poor Trinity. But I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and don't worry, the next chapter will have more mystery and suspense and what not. Oops, can't let you in on anything more but it will be something like that and still you'll get to see that. Not gonna say anything more though. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	14. Chapter 14-Dead

Never ending

Chpt 14

Dead

**A/N: Oh my god! I am so so so so so so SO sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I got writers block which made it near impossible to write this chapter. But it's here now and I can promise a very good, intense chapter. I'd say more but I'm very tired. Lastly, I'm LOVING the reviews you're giving. Please continue with them because they really motivate me to keep writing. I know you wanna read this chapter. So I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

Moaning quietly in pain, Danielle woke up after a while. But there was a part of her wishing that she hadn't because her head aching terribly and on top of that, she had an odd taste in her mouth that made her gag. Sitting herself up, she heard the sound of another person speaking quietly. "You're awake," Looking over, Danielle saw a young girl across from her. She seemed to be only a year or two older than herself and had very long dark brown hair along with pale skin and a set of sky blue eyes.

Danielle took a few silent, quick breaths before speaking. "Where am I?"

"Some hotel room. I'm not sure what the name of the hotel is though," The girl replied casually.

"How long was I asleep?" Danielle asked.

The girl made some sort of humming noise briefly and then counted on her fingers, mouthing something inaudible. "About thirty minutes or so I'm guessing,"

"My head really hurts," Danielle groaned unhappily as she rubbed the side of her head in pain.

"Really?" The girl verified. She paused briefly. "What happened before you were brought here?"

"I don't know," Danielle said somewhat groggily. "I blacked out after a couple seconds and I don't remember anything to be honest."

The girl opened her mouth and got a quizzical look on her face. "I'm sorry. What's your name again?"

Danielle sighed. "My name is Danielle Blaire. I'm staying here in Bayport at a hotel with my older sister,"

"I'm McKenzie Danielson. I have no idea what these people want with me _or _you. But I'd sure like to know," McKenzie responded.

"Do you think they're gonna hurt us?" Danielle asked, her brown eyes widening slightly in fear.

McKenzie gave a small smile and shook her head. "No. Not unless there's something they want. Otherwise I highly doubt they'd have any significant reason to hurt us in any way at all unless they think we know something they don't,"

Danielle turned her head away and bit her lower lip. "I hope you're right,"

* * *

"Trinity, what exactly happened?" Fenton asked.

Trinity took in a deep breath. "I was asleep and it was around nine thirty in the morning. All of a sudden there was a scream from outside in the hallway and when I got up a couple minutes later, I saw that Danielle's room was empty,"

"Then what?" Joe pressed on.

"Um….then I looked out the window to see that a car was just getting ready to pull out of the parking lot. I-I tried to get out to it before they could leave but by the time I got there, the car had already driven away and I had no idea where it went," Trinity replied.

Bess spoke up. "Wait. You said you found Danielle's bracelet outside your room on the floor. How'd you find it there?"

"I found it in the parking lot when I was walking back to my room and when I came out after getting ready, there was a note tied to my door handle," Trinity said.

"What did the note say?" Fenton questioned.

Trinity shrugged. "I haven't read it yet,"

Joe held out his hand. "Let me see it," Trinity gave it to him and he unfolded it. "_We warned you this would happen. If you don't give us what we want, then your sister is going to be dead in no time and so are you, Nancy Drew, and her friends._"

Nancy shook her head and sighed. "Well I'm glad we have some evidence to go by because maybe we'll be able to figure this out more easily with them,"

"George and I can do some research if you want," Bess offered.

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah but Nancy, where do you want us to start?"

Frank was quick to answer. "I'd say start with figuring out that one code. It might lead us somewhere,"

Bess opened her laptop and started researching. "What was the code again?"

"Nine, nine, zero, zero, two, four," Nancy replied.

Bess gave an exasperated sigh. "It's not showing up,"

"Try tying it in reverse," George suggested not knowing what else to bring up as a suggestion.

"I don't know if that'll work," Bess said tentatively.

George persisted once more. "Try it anyway, Bess," Bess shrugged and typed the code in reverse.

"It worked," Bess said in surprise, whipping her gaze at the screen and her cousin multiple times before regaining her focus.

Joe sat down by her. "Good. What did you find?"

Bess raised an index finger as she kept her eyes on the laptop which had a bar filling on the screen up with green to the very end. "Hang on. It's loading something right now," It made a small sound before something popped up. "Okay. It looks like we have something."

"That looks like a file," Joe guessed casually.

"No these are documents," George clarified. "Bess, click on that one file at the bottom." Bess did as she was told and clicked on it. Onto the screen came what looked like a blue background with white chalk like drawings.

"I think these are blue-prints," Bess exclaimed. A frown came upon her face. "There a ton of different ones on here but there's just one problem."

"What?" Vivia asked.

Bess looked at her. "They're all written in codes,"

"Can you clear them so we can figure them out?" Nancy spoke up.

Joe nodded. "Probably if we take enough time to go over them,"

"Frank, I think you and I should go back to the Caryn Motel," Nancy insisted suddenly.

"What for?" Frank asked.

Nancy replied quickly. "I think there's something there that Adam is hiding from us and I wanna find out what it is. If we don't, then how are we gonna beat him?"

Frank sighed. "Should we ask the others to go with?"

"No," Nancy said firmly.

"Why not?" Vivia pouted standing up immediately, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Because you and Bess have been through more than enough already. I don't want anyone else to be put in danger," Nancy told her.

* * *

"So I trust that she cooperated?" Adam verified as he sat in a car with Vince who was driving down the highway.

Vince nodded slowly. "Yup. We got her out with no trouble at all and now she's where we put her,"

Adam gave a satisfied smile. "Good. Now we just need to figure out what the rest of them are up to," He looked up as they pulled into a parking lot. "We're here and in perfect timing." The two of them got out of the car and made their way towards the entrance and once inside, mad their way to an elevator. "But I hope you know what happens if they choose _not_ to cooperate."

"They will, Adam. I don't think they have any choice but to do that," Vince reminded him. After a couple of seconds, the elevator doors opened up to the next floor and they got off, proceeding to go down to the room. As they opened the door, two girls; one a curvy redhead and the other a shy brunette.

"How are you two doing?" Adam asked with a smirk. Neither one of the two responded but he continued speaking anyway. "I hope you're being good because you know what happens if you don't cooperate I'm assuming,"

Danielle eventually found her voice and barked. "What do you want from us?! We don't have anything you want. So why don't you just let us go?!"

Vince laughed. "No. But we know that you know someone else who has something we want,"

Adam added something else. "Your sister Trinity,"

"She has no idea what you're talking about. So leave her alone," McKenzie demanded angrily.

"Shut up!" Vince barked. He turned back to Danielle with the same tone of voice, shooting her a glare. "We know you know something we don't,"

"Danielle, why don't you tell us where your sister and her friends are right now? Then everything will be perfectly fine," Adam told her. Danielle didn't trust his voice at all though. It was taunting but it had a sinister tone to it with something in his eyes that told her he could kill her if he really wanted to and there would be nothing she could do about it at all.

* * *

"I still can't seem to figure out these blue prints. They make no sense at all," Bess whined.

"Well you said they're written in codes, right?" Joe reminded.

Bess nodded. "Yeah,"

"Then just try verifying the codes in order to figure out the blue prints," Joe said.

Vivia moaned and stood up from the couch. "Okay. I don't see why I can't go with to help investigate. Those two need our help," Her arms were folded over her chest as she glared at them.

Bess smiled weakly. "Frank's with her, Viv. I think she'll be fine even though I don't like the idea of her going after that freak,"

"Yeah but still. I think we should go there. What if something bad something bad happens?" Vivia exclaimed.

"Vivia, we are not going. That's final," Joe proclaimed sternly.

"Joe, she has a point," Bess admitted.

"Maybe she does. But would Nancy _really _want her little sister running off when the guy stalking her is after us? Vivia included might I add? She'd be pissed off," Joe told them. His eyes got wider than saucers. "Have you ever _seen _Nancy when she gets mad? It's not pretty."

Vivia stifled a laugh. "I can't believe you're scared of my sister,"

Joe smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of your sister," He stated. He then spoke in a much more clear tone with a finger raised. "I am afraid of death _and _pain. Those are two things that Nancy will inflict upon me if I let you get hurt and so that is why we are going to stay right here."

Bess laughed. "Oh my god. You're such a scaredy cat, Joe. I highly doubt Nancy would do that,"

Joe spoke once more. "Again, she is scary when angry. Seriously,"

"I still think they could use our help," Vivia said.

"Trust me. Nancy wants us to stay out of danger for right now and so if that means staying here dying of boredom then so be it," Joe replied.

Bess pursed her lips and suddenly squealed. "I got something! I got something!"

"What?" Vivia asked.

"I figured out one of the codes. It has something to do with a different document which I'm hoping does not contain more blue prints," Bess said.

Joe blew out a breath. "One way to find out,"

Bess doubled clicked on the document. But what popped up on the screen brought a look of horror to her face as she looked at it. "Oh no,"

"What's wrong?" Vivia questioned.

"I'm not sure you guys wanna see this," Bess said finally.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN. I know the cliffhanger kinda sucked but it was the best I could do. Before I say anything else, you guys should know that the next chapter will be the last chapter Never ending because I feel like 15 chapters is enough for a sequel and plus, my head is flooded with different ideas for new storie. But the last chapter to this story will be fluffy, intense and all the good stuff in the middle. So you'll get to see that. Not gonna say anything more though. Don't wanna ruine the treat I have in store for it. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	15. Chapter 15-For real

Never ending

Chpt 15

For real

**A/N: Hi guys. So this is the final chapter to Never ending and I think you'll like the ending. I would say more but I have been typing this for hours and I really need to get to sleep. So enjoy the final chapter!**

"Bess?" Vivia spoke up as she looked at the blonde in slight worry. "_Bess_! What is it?"

Bess looked up the two of them with a look of shock on her face. "Come look at this video," Joe and Vivia exchanged confused, worried glances but sat down as Bess turned the laptop towards them and played the video. Playing on the video was the image of a small white car and within the next thirty seconds, a few men came out. One of them appeared to be carrying something.

"Put it in the trunk," One of the men on the video demanded. Bess, Joe, and Vivia got wide eyes as they continued watching.

"What are they-?" Vivia stammered.

Joe raised a finger to his lips, silencing her. "Hang on a minute," They saw the man carrying a young brunette girl bridal style and then put it into the trunk of the car. Once she was in the trunk, he slammed it shut and the three men scrambled into the car before taking off full speed into the dark. Joe, having seen enough, pressed one of the buttons on the keyboard, stopping the video from playing any further. "Okay, Bess. Just _what _does this have to do with what we're doing right now?"

Bess blew out a shaky breath. "I think that was the body of the girl that was killed when Adam kidnapped me. Remember? You and Frank found me in there and that girl's body lying on the floor. Adam shot her right in front of me,"

"We'd better call Frank and Nancy. They should know about this," Vivia insisted.

"Let's wait until they get back to tell them," Joe retorted.

Bess stood up. "I'm gonna call Nancy though to see if they've found anything," She picked up the phone and dialed Nancy's cell-phone number, waiting patiently as there was a muffled ringing on the other end that buzzed in her ear repeatedly.

"Hello?" A feminine voice replied.

"Hey, Nanc. It's me. Did you guys happen to find anything?" Bess asked.

"Yeah. We found an envelope under his bed but we're not sure what's in it. It probably has something that could help us out more which is why I wanna go over it when Frank and I get back," Nancy said.

Bess nodded in understanding even though she was aware Nancy couldn't see her nodding. "Alright. I'll let Joe and Viv know,"

"I'll see you in a while, okay?" Nancy verified. She paused briefly. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"No. There's not anything you need to know right this second. See you in a while," Bess responded. After Nancy said bye, Bess hung the phone up once more and sat down.

* * *

Adam walked into his hotel room that night and made sure nothing was out of place in any way whatsoever. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out a medium sized, dark grey briefcase. Inside was a rectangular see through contain with some type of powder in it, a switch blade, a large bottle of yellowish liquid, and a black gun. Pulling the gun out, Adam turned it over multiple times but briefly as if he were admiring it like a trophy.

"Tomorrow, Nancy Drew will be gone for good….and this time, there won't be anybody there to save her," Adam murmured to himself as a grin slowly curved onto his face. Just then there was a knock at the door and putting the briefcase back under the bed, before he proceeded to walk over to the door to answer it. Standing there was a tall man who was completely bald except for his mustache and was also had very tan skin. "Glad you could come." Stepping aside, Adam allowed him to enter the room.

"I hope you remember our agreement," The man said.

Adam nodded. "I do,"

The man smiled. "So I'm guessing I'm gonna get what I want now?"

"Of course," Adam replied. He paused. "But just not right now."

* * *

The next morning around eleven thirty, Nancy, Vivia, Bess, and George had gone to Frank and Joe's place to go over what they had found. "You're sure it's the same girl, Bess?" Nancy verified after she had seen the video clip on the laptop.

"Nancy, I'm positive!" Bess exclaimed. "I know her and I can tell you right now that's _her _body they put into the trunk.

Frank stepped forward. "Okay. Say you're right and it is the same girl, can you think of where they might've dumped the body?"

Damien shrugged. "Probably somewhere not too far from here,"

"Which means it can't be hard to track down," Joe guessed.

Nancy pursed her lips as she sat down. "I still don't see where this helps us figure out what's up with Adam,"

"Nancy, if Adam killed that girl, we'll be able to get rid of him," George told her.

"Exactly. He's been stalking her but he's never committed a _real _crime and he could go to prison for that. Not just what he's done to Nancy or any of us," Frank agreed.

"So you think we should see if we can trace the girl's murder to what Adam is doing?" Nancy asked tentatively.

"It's worth a try," Vivia said.

George pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Do you want us to look over the video some more to see what else there could be?"

Nancy nodded her head firmly. "Yeah. Make sure there's nothing we're missing on there. Joe, call Trinity and tell her to get over here,"

About an hour and a half went by after Trinity had gotten there. Bess and George were analyzing the video with Vivia's help while Trinity, Frank, and Nancy were taking notes. "Well, we figured out the license number of the car," George said.

Frank looked up at her. "And?"

"It looks like it's the same car we've been seeing which means if we can figure out where it is now, we might have a shot of finding Danielle," Bes explained.

"I think the first place we should look is the Caryn Motel," Joe interjected.

"You mean to see what else we can find?" Vivia verified. Joe nodded in clarification in reply.

"Then let's go right now," Trinity decided.

Nancy opened her mouth to speak but hesitated a bit. "Not all of us should go. Some of us should stay here,"

Trinity looked confused. "For _what _exactly?"

"For safety reasons," Frank filled in. "It's safer if some of us stay here while some of go there because then we'll be able to get away from Adam more easily and not have to worry about him coming after whoever is here."

"I'm going," Vivia said.

"Not this time. Viv, I know you wanna help but this time it's just way too risky bringing you," Nancy told her.

Vivia bit her lip and reluctantly agreed. "Okay fine. But if Adam does anything to you, I wanna kick his ass,"

"Nanc, Damien and I can stay here with her if you want," George offered.

"That sounds fine. Trinity, I need you to go with us though because you've worked Adam before and maybe you could help us," Nancy said.

"Okay," Trinity replied.

Nancy grabbed her coat off the chair and headed out the door with Joe, Bess, Trinity, and Frank behind her. "Frank, you drive there and when we get there we'll split up," Nancy said as they hopped into the van.

"How can you be sure that Danielle is at that particular hotel?" Trinity questioned in skepticism.

Joe sighed. "For one thing, it's the only place we can think they'd bring her and the most obvious if anything else,"

Bess shook her head, almost smiling a bit. "But why a hotel? A hotel is a place where tons of people are and it's open to the public. Why would you hold someone hostage there?"

* * *

"Because while it's open to the public, it also makes it a good place to hide people because it's not a private area like a warehouse or something and therefore it's fair game if you wanna do something the easy way," Frank replied.

"They're never let us go, McKenzie. It's no use," Danielle sighed.

McKenzie pursed her lips. "Then we have to get ourselves out of here,"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "How?"

"We'll think of something. Besides, someone will know we're gone, Danielle and when they do, they'll start looking for us. Your sister probably knows that you're missing. Maybe she's looking," McKenzie told her.

"Maybe someone is looking but it could take them a long time to find us," Danielle reminded her.

"I'm gonna park right here. That way we'll be hidden in plain sight and hopefully Adam won't see us," Frank said as they parked the van.

"What's the plan?" Joe questioned, sounding like he didn't really want to know the answer.

Nancy looked at Frank, then back at them. "We go in there. Once we're in, we need to figure out where they could be keeping Danielle and that's when we find the room. If we see Adam, we call the police,"

"Now we know they're here for sure," Trinity said.

"How?" Bess asked. Trinity pointed towards a small white car and then her eyes widened in realization. "That's the car they picked me up in,"

"Also the one I saw them pull Danielle into," Trinity added.

"Let's go," Joe said as they walked into the hotel. They saw two men walking towards an elevator once they got in. "I just saw Vince and Adam."

Nancy looked where he was looking. "They're probably going to where Danielle is at. Let's follow them,"

"Trinity, you and I are gonna take a short cut. Come on," Frank commanded quickly. "You guys get Vince and Adam while Trinity and I get help." With that, the two were gone in an instant.

"Right where we left them, Vince," Adam said as he walked into the room.

"You might as well let us go because there are people who are looking for us," McKenzie barked.

Danielle nodded. "My sister knows what you're up to Adam,"

"You two better shut up or else!" Adam shouted

"Or else what?" McKenzie spat rudely. Without any warning, the door flew open making them each whip their heads around.

"You…." Adam growled as he looked at Nancy in anger and hate.

"It's over, Adam. Let them go this instant or we're calling the cops," Joe demanded.

Vince narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna do anything,"

"Up against the wall. All of you," Adam barked. When nobody moved, he just got infuriated and pulled out a gun. "NOW!"

The others were quick to get up against the wall after this and stood completely frozen in place. Adam held his gun out in front of him, not moving a muscle. "You're gonna do what I say and nobody is gonna get hurt,"

"I don't know why you think you can hurt us in any way at all because you really can't," Nancy retorted.

Vince smirked. "We're capable of doing more than just hurting you,"

"Frank, I don't think this is a good idea," Trinity said as she followed behind him through the hall.

"I know what I'm doing, okay? If I didn't, we wouldn't be doing this," Frank replied.

"I just-"Trinity began.

Frank finally stopped near one specific room. "Be quiet for a minute. I hear something in there," He reached for the door handle and slowly began to turn it, almost silently. Once he had it turned completely, he pushed it open a bit.

Adam turned around. "Who's there?"

Frank ran in and pushed Adam down to the floor within a split second. "Come on!" He grabbed Nancy by the wrist as they ran out. Adam was quick to jump to his feet though before proceeding to chase after them with the gun still in his hand. He fired a shot but it missed by a few centimeters.

They made it down to the lobby and were once again corned by Adam who was even madder than before. "This time, you won't get away easily," He started to pull the trigger but Trinity knocked the gun out of his hand, making the bullets fall out. Adam turned to punch Trinity. "You little bitch!"

The sound of police sirens reached their ears. One police man entered the hotel and pointed a gun at Adam. "You're under arrest, Adam Grey," A male officer stated grimly.

After fifteen minutes, Vivia and George showed up. "Nancy!" George called out breathlessly. She ran up to Nancy as fast as she possibly could as did Vivia.

"Are you okay?" Vivia questioned frantically.

Nancy hugged both her sister and friend in a bone crushing embrace at the same time. "It's _over_, guys! It's _really_ over!" She exclaimed, sounding like she was going cry tears of joy. She pulled apart to look at them. "The police came just in time and told us Adam was the one who killed that girl."

"It'll be nice to have a normal life for once, huh?" Vivia teased.

George laughed slightly. "Viv, with Nancy Drew the detective as your sister, your life will only be half normal,"

Frank walked up behind Nancy with. "Nancy?" Nancy turned to face him. "You okay?"

"Better than okay actually," Nancy replied and sighed. "I have you to thank more than anyone though."

Realizing the two deserved some time alone, George and Vivia walked away over to Bess and Joe. "So it's over for real this time?" Frank joked.

"Adam won't be able to hurt us anymore. It doesn't seem real in a weird way," Nancy said and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Frank smiled as he kissed her hair. "Any time,"

"Hey, lovers," Joe teased as he walked up to them.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Bess asked with a frown as she looked over her shoulder.

"No. Because it's over….for real this time," Nancy said with a smile.

**Yup that is the end of this story. I know the ending was kinda fast but it was the best I could do to be honest. Now I'm going to be writing another Hardy boys/Nancy Drew story very soon but it will be very different from this one. I have a bunch of different ideas in my head flooding right noe an so it's kinda tough for me to decide what one I wanna do first. All I know is that it will be based off the show and have some things from the books which is how all my HB/ND stories go. If you have ideas for stories, long or short, PM me or say it in the review. Til next time. Bye!=)**


End file.
